Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!
by BlizzardOfOzz
Summary: The 22 teens return to Wawanakwa for a second season, this time competing in video-game themed challenges! Of the 22 competitors, who will emerge victorious, and who will go down in defeat? Dedicated to the Kobold Necromancer.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!**

**Summary**: The 22 teens return to Wawanakwa for a second season, this time competing in video-game themed challenges! Of the 22 competitors, who will emerge victorious, and who will go down in defeat? Dedicated to the Kobold Necromancer.

**Season Note**: Since we in America have yet to see all of Total Drama Action, this will be a "second season of TDI fic". Which means Justin is still nice, all the couples are still together, all enemies are still enemies.

**Character Note**: Yes, this story does contain an OC; Myself, who I have shamelessly plugged in as an OC cohost. I did this because it's my story, and I can if I want to. And if any of you don't like that, y'all can go **(Bleep!) **yourselfs.

This story is dedicated to the Kobold Necromancer. You rock, dude!

* * *

**Day 1, Part 1: Let the Games Begin**

Chris McClean stood on the Dock of Shame, flashing his pearly whites for the camera.

"Hello, viewing world!" he said, his trademark grin growing wider. "Welcome to another exciting season of Total Drama Island! I'm Chris McClean, famous host of Total Drama Island!"

" 'Infamous' would be a better word to describe you, Uncle Chris."

A sixteen-year old boy joined Chris on the dock. His long hair was wild and reached his upper back. He wore thin glasses, ratty blue jeans, black sandals, and a t-shirt that depicted Iron Maiden's mascot, Eddie the Zombie, flipping you off (which had to be blurred out, of course-BoO).

Chris's smile dropped. "And this is my nephew, Jacob. My whore of a sister dumped him on me while she's off on her 19th honeymoon." He breifly turned from the camera to talk to his nephew. "By the way, how long do you think _this _one will last? I give it a month."

"I think she'll be married to a different guy when she comes back from Paris," Jacob said simply, staring up at the blue sky.

"As I was saying," Chris turned back to the camera. "This season, all twenty-two original campers will be returning here to Camp Wawanakwa to compete for the grand prize of one million dollars! With that amount of cash, we're sure to see some serious drama!"

The first boat pulled up, dropping off everyone's favorite jolly giant.

"The first camper to arrive is Ow-AGH!" Chris screamed as he was wrapped in one of Owen's famous bear hugs.

"Chris McClean!" Owen screamed, hugging the host harder. "It's so _awesome _to be back! This whole season's gonna be _awesome_! Right, Chris?!"

"Right... Owen... Ack!" Chris chocked out, turning blue from lack of oxygen. "I can't... breathe...!"

"Whoops!" Owen dropped the host and chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry." He joined Jacob at the end of the dock as Chris staggered to his feet and another boat pulled up.

"Glad that's over," Chris muttered, dusting himself off. He noticed a new camper had arrived and smiled. "The next camper his Ev-AGH!" Eva shoved Chris off the dock as she walked by. Owen and Jacob burst out laughing as Chris floundered in the water. The two offered Eva high fives, but a growl from the fitness buff made them back off.

"Aw, come on!" Chris groaned as he tried to pull himself up from the water, right as a third camper arrived. "What is this, 'Wail on Chris' day?!"

"It's 'Wail on Chris' day?" Gwen asked, a rare smile on the goth's face. "Sweet!" She raised her foot and smashed Chris's hand. The host wailed in pain and let go off the dock, falling back into the water. Jacob and Owen burst out laughing again, and Gwen returned their high fives. Eva simply nodded in approval. Chris managed to pull himself back onto the dock before the next camper arrived.

"Welcome back to camp, Ezekiel," Chris said, trying his best to look professional, which is hard when you're soaking wet with a swollen hand. Ezekiel nodded and looked at the other campers nervously. Chris noticed this and grinned. "Afraid that the girls are still mad at you?"

"A little," Zeke admitted, receiving glares from Gwen and Eva.

"Too bad!" Chris grinned wider and shoved Zeke toward the others. And unfortunately for the prairie boy, he was shoved right into the arms of one of the most dangerous females on the island.

"Uh... H-hi, Eva," Zeke said nervously. Eva growled at him, and Zeke let out an "Eep!" and darted behind Owen.

"Ten minutes in and we've already got some tension between campers," Chris said to the camera, the grin not leaving his face. "I love it!"

Another boat pulled up, delivering everyone's favorite Napoleon Dynamite parody.

"Welcome back, Harold!" Chris said, shaking the nerd's hand.

"Good to be back, Chris," Harold said. He looked around nervously. "Courtney's not here yet, is she?"

"No. Why, is she still mad at you?"

"Oh yeah," Harold nodded solemnly, before joining the other campers. Jacob patted his back.

"Don't worry, dude," he said with a smile. "I got your back." Harold returned the smile.

Romantic music could be heard as the next boat arrived. All the girls (and Owen) stared as Justin gracefully lept off the boat, his short black hair whipping in the wind...

"Good to have you back, Justin," Chris said, eagerly shaking the model's hand. Justin smiled and joined the other campers. He pulled out a dollar and handed it to Jacob, who was holding up a boom box.

"Thanks for the mood music," he said in a rare speaking moment. Jacob took the dollar and nodded.

"Anytime, dude," he said, turning off the boom box off. He noticed the next boat coming and frowned. "Speaking of mood music..." he pressed another button on the boom box. But instead of music, it played loud boo-ing and jeering.

"Hey everyone, it's Heather!" Chris said as the queen bee stepped off the boat, adjusting her wig. Jacob turned up the volume on his boom box, and the other campers joined in with the boo-ing and jeering.

"Get bent, you immature dweebs," Heather snapped, crossing her arms and turning away from the others. Jacob's boom box hit her on the back of the head, knocking her into the water.

"Nice shot, Gwen," Harold remarked. Gwen smiled proudly while everyone else laughed at Heather's expense.

LeShawna was next to arrive. "What's up, y'all? LeShawna's in the house!" The sister exchanged a fist bump with Gwen and Owen. When she saw Harold, she wrapped her arms around him and lifted the lanky nerd off his feet, giving him a big kiss. Heather managed to pull herself onto the dock as this happened.

"Oh, great," she groaned. "The big-mouth, fatass, ghetto punk is here!"

The others gasped. LeShawna stopped kissing Harold and glared at Heather. Surprisingly, there was no snappy comeback. Instead, LeShawna snatched Heather's wig right off her head and threw it in the lake.

"My wig!" Heather screamed, jumping in after it. For the second time in less then a minute, everyone laughed at Heather's expense.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The squealing of two girls could be heard as the next boat pulled up.

"Katie, Sadie," Chris greeted with a smile, though his hands were covering his ears. The girls squealed as they lept off the boat, and squealed when they saw Justin. They ran towards him and hugged his muscular arms.

"Omigosh, he is _so _handsome, Katie!" Sadie said.

"_So _handsome!" Katie agreed.

"Girls, girls!" Justin said with a chuckle, pulling away from the wonder twins. "Relax, there's plenty of me to go around!" He flexed his muscles, making the girls (and Owen) swoon.

As Chris watched this scene unfold, he heard growling coming from behind him. He turned to see Noah, glaring at the male model.

"Keep it up, Anti-Me," Noah muttered, still glaring as he joined the others, who had yet to notice him. "One day, your narcissism will be your downfall."

"Anyways..." Chris said, wanting the camera back on himself as a new boat pulled up. "Next up is... Uh..." he didn't announce the next person to arrive, because there seemed to be no one on the boat. Heather, who had finally retrieved her wig and climbed back onto the dock, noticed this dilemma.

"I think I know who it is," Heather said, before she yelled; "Hey you two! Stop sucking face and get down here!"

Bridgette and Geoff popped up, their clothes and hair messy, and Geoff's hat on Bridgette's head. Both flustered with embarrassment as some of the others laughed at them. The pair hopped off and joined the others. Gwen sighed, looking downtrodden.

"You miss Trent, girl?" LeShawna asked, noticing that Gwen was upset.

"Yeah," Gwen admitted, looking down at the dock. "I wish Trent would get here soon."

"Ask and you shall receive, my dear Gwen," a familiar voice said. Gwen looked up, and a pair of lips connected with hers. Gwen was startled at first, then melted into the kiss as Trent wrapped his arms around her.

A few people "Awwed!" at this. Wanting to join in on the fun, Bridgette and Geoff started kissing again, followed by LeShawna and Harold.

"Ahh, young love," Chris mused.

"Gag me," Heather said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that, Heather." A friendly voice said. The two turned to see the recently-arrived DJ, holding his pet bunny, Bunny, in his arms.

"Awwww!" Katie and Sadie said, taking their eyes off Justin for the first time, running over to DJ, or more specifically, Bunny.

"He's so _adorable_!" Katie cooed, petting bunny.

"_So _adorable!" Saide agreed, also petting the happy rabbit.

The three girls and DJ joined the others as the next boat pulled up. Duncan hopped off, wearing his usual scowl.

"Welcome back, Dunc-AAANN!" Chris yelled as he was shoved off the dock for the second time. The campers laughed as Duncan smirked.

"Oh, come on!" Chris groaned as he tried to pull himself back onto the dock, right as another boat pulled up. "I was just starting to dry off!"

Lindsay stepped off the boat, cheerfully waving at everyone. When she noticed Chris, she became concerned. "Do you need some help, Carl?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," Chris said as he pulled himself up, shaking off the excess water. "And it's _Chris_!"

"Then who's Carl?" Lindsay asked, looking very confused, as usual. Chris, Jacob, and several other contestants face-palmed.

"Why are the pretty ones always so dumb?" Jacob asked himself as Lindsay joined her fellow campers.

Beth was dropped off next, smiling widely.

"Welcome back, Beth," Chris said, before he noticed her smile. "Say, did you..."

"Yup!" Beth said cheerfully, showing off her bright, brace-less teeth. "I finally got those stupid braces off! I can finally talk without that freakin' lisp!"

"Congratulations," Heather said sarcastically. "You managed to knock a single point off your ugly rating." Heather was forcefully shoved off the dock by both Gwen and LeShawna.

The next boat pulled up, dropping off the ladies' man himself, Cody.

"What's up, Code-meister?" Chris asked, exchanging a high five with the tech geek. "Have any luck on the girlfriend front?"

" 'Fraid not," Cody admitted, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Think you'll have any luck this season?"

"I think I have a shot," Cody said, giving all the ladies a sly grin (or, at least he thought it was sly). Some of the girls couldn't help but giggle, while others (Heather and Eva) rolled their eyes.

The next boat was coming up rather fast. Behind it was Tyler on water skis.

"Oh, boy," Duncan groaned. "Better have an ambulance standing by!"

Surprisingly, Tyler didn't lose his footing and go flying, like a last season. Instead, he hit a conveniently-placed ramp and went soaring gracefully though the air. All the contestants "Oooohhed" at this impressive display.

"Well, well, well," Chris said with an amused chuckle, as he followed Tyler's path through the air. "Looks like someone's gotten better-"

**Crash!**

Tyler crashed into the dock, face-first. The others "Oooohhed" again, but this time, it wasn't a "Wow, that's amazing!" ooh, it was an "Ouch, that had to hurt!" ooh.

"Uh, never mind," Chris added.

"Omigosh, Taylor!" Lindsay screamed, running over to aid her boyfriend. She picked him up and shook his shoulders. The jock looked dazed. "Taylor, are you okay?! Speak to me!"

"But mommy, I don't want to go to shkool today!" Tyler whined, still dazed and confused. He latched onto Lindsay, who was confused by what Tyler called her. "I want to shtay home and bake cookies with you!"

"Eh, he's fine," Chris muttered, right as the next boat pulled up. "Next up is Courtney!"

The C.I.T. jumped off the boat, glaring at a certain glasses-wearing nerd. She pointed an accusing finger at him and said in anger, "YOU!"

Harold let out an "Eep!" and ran into the campgrounds, Courtney chasing after him.

"C'mon, Courtney!" Harold whined as he pumped his skinny nerd legs. "I already said I was sorry! Can't you give me another chance?!"

"Oh, I'll give you a chance, alright!" Courtney screeched. "When I throw you off the 1000 foot cliff, I won't aim for the sharpest rock!"

"Oh, no no no!" LeShawna said, chasing after Courtney. "You lay one finder on my man and I'll rip that big mouth off you and shove it up your scrawny ass!"

"Hey!" Duncan said, chasing LeShawna. "You touch Courtney and I'll rearrange your face, ghetto trash!"

Izzy, who had just arrived, grinned madly as she watched the scene unfold. "Cool, is this a chase scene?!" She asked, her trademark grin growing bigger. "I love chase scenes!" She cackled and joined in, chasing after Duncan, who was still threatening LeShawna, who was threatening Courtney, who was threatening Harold, who was trying to apologize to Courtney.

Chris gave a sharp whistle, and all five stopped the chasing. "Enough!" he said. "As much as I love watching you guys kill each other, you need to save it for the challenges! Now, meet me in the mess hall so I can explain how this season will work.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Woohoo, first appearance!**

**Gwen**: Wow, this place is somehow crappier then it was a few months ago. Still, it's nice to see Trent again. (she blushes and smiles)

**Courtney**: Harold had better watch it! (she punches her palm) He cost me victory last season, and now he's gonna pay!

**Harold**: What does it take to get Courtney to forgive me?! Gosh! I've apologized to her a thousand times already! (he sighs)

**Bridgette and Geoff**: (they are making out)

* * *

The twenty-two campers had gathered in the mess hall, sitting at their team tables from last season. Chris stood on his podium, a large curtain behind him, and Jacob next to him.

"Welcome to another exciting season of Total Drama Island!" Chris said, throwing his arms up as if to celebrate. No one shared his enthusiasm. "This season-

**Roar!**

Chef Hatchet was thrown out the kitchen door, hitting the opposite wall. A large tentacle came bursting out after him, and a menacing growl was heard. The host, cohost, and campers screamed in terror.

"Holy moly, eh!" Ezekiel screamed, clinging to Eva (who was too freaked out to care). "What is that?!"

"That's your dinner, maggots!" Chef snarled, pulling out a cleaver. He gave a battle cry and tackled the tentacle, knocking it back into the kitchen. Sounds of struggle were heard as the campers stared.

"Anyways..." Chris said, getting back on track. "This season, you'll all be competing for the grand prize of a million big ones! It'll work like last season, with two teams competing every three days in intense challenges. The winners receive a reward. The losers send one of their own down the Dock of Shame. When we're down to enough campers, the game will become a free-for-all."

"Now, this season is going to be special," Jacob said, sharing his uncle's grin. "For you see, this season's official name is Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On! The reason for this is that you'll all be competing in video-game themed challenges!"

Some of the contestants (Cody, Noah, and Harold) looked thrilled. Others looked mortified (Heather and Courtney). Others looked indifferent.

"To compete in these unique challenges," Chris continued, walking over to the rope connected to the curtain. "You'll be using this baby!" He yanked the rope, and the curtain pulled back. The campers were faced with a strange machine. It's main component was a large machine with a big screen, a keyboard and microphone beneath it. Connected to it were several glass pods, with goggles, headphones, boots, and gloves sitting inside, hooked up to wires.

Harold, Cody, and Noah gasped. Everyone else looked unimpressed or confused.

"Is... Is that... ?" Harold asked, raising a shaking finger to point at the machine. You could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Yep!" Jacob said, tapping one of the glass pods. "It's the V-Reality Computer 8000, the world's greatest virtual reality breakthrough!"

"It's... It's beautiful..." Cody said, getting up to get a closer look, which Noah and Harold did as well. "If this machine were a woman, I would marry her."

"And I would jeopardize our friendship by have sex with your hot wife," Noah said, staring at the machine with equal joy.

"For those of you who don't know," Jacob said to the other nineteen campers. "Virtual reality is the science of amercing yourself in a computerized environment. In this environment, you can't get hurt, and you can do incredible things. Psychologists have recently been using VR to help patients overcome fears in a virtual environment, which prepares them to face their fears in the real world."

"But rather then hearing about virtual reality," Chris interjected, walking over and turning on the machine. "I think the campers would like to see a demonstration." He pressed some keys on the keyboard, and the pod closest to him opened up. "Jacob, if you would be so kind..."

Jacob stepped into the pod, and it closed behind him. He put on the boots, then the gloves, then the headphones, and then the goggles. Chris pressed another button, and the bottom of Jacob's pod began glowing white. The computer screen flickered to like, revealing a pure white screen. A shape materialized on screen, and it formed into Jacob.

"Hi, everyone," he said, waving at the screen. The other contestants gathered around Chris to watch.

"I've got a camera programmed into the environment, so he knows where to look to talk to us," Chris explained. He spoke into the microphone. "Hey Jacob, show everyone how you move around."

Everyone looked over to Jacob in the pod. He was moving his legs and swinging his arms. On screen, Jacob was walking forward, swinging his arms. In the pod, Jacob jumped. On screen, Jacob jumped.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Chris asked with a chuckle. He typed something into the computer. On screen, an environment began to materialize around Jacob, and he was suddenly standing in a forest. "I've got hundreds of environments programmed into the computer. From the woods..." he typed in something else, and the forest environment disappeared, and a beach setting appeared. "... To a beach..." he typed in something else, and Jacob was standing on a golf course. ".. To a golf course! And I can also alter the characters on screen! Watch!" He typed in something else, and Jacob's entire body vanished, leaving only his head. Jacob's body reappeared, now dressed in golfing clothes, holding a golf club. A golf ball appeared at his feet.

"Hey, _Caddyshack_!" Jacob said with a smile, raising the club and hitting the ball off screen. "Na-na-na-na-na-na!"

Chris could tell that the campers, even Courtney and Heather, were impressed. He chuckled evilly. "If you think that's something, watch this!" He started typing, and Jacob's body disappeared again, leaving only his face this time. Flower petals appeared around his face, a purple dog body formed from his neck down, and his tail stood strait up, with the Canadian flag attached.

The campers stared at him, then burst out laughing. Jacob heard this and grimaced.

"Oh crap, what did he do to me?" He asked with a scowl. A mirror materialized next to him. He looked at himself, then glared at Chris, crossing his arms. "I am not amused!"

"Ha ha ha!" Chris joined in the laughter. "Ain't I a stinker? Hehe! **(1) **Okay, time to come out!" He turned the machine off, and the screen went dark. Jacob's pod opened up, and he stepped out after removing the boots, gloves, and headgear.

* * *

**Confessional Cam** - **Hahaha! Stolen Jokes! Hahaha!**

**Cody**: YES!!! (he pumps his fist in the air) This is great! Virtual reality is every game nerd's dream, and now the entire season's going to be based around it! (he does an air guitar) This contest is mine!

**Noah**: (he smiles confidently) This is perfect. I spend most of my free time at home playing video games. In _Call of Duty_, I can snipe a moving target from 300 yards. I can own the Elite Four in _Pokemon_, and my gnome warrior is at level 80 on _Warcraft_ **(2)**. (he crosses his arms) This contest is mine.

**Harold**: (he pushes his glasses up against the bridge of his nose) I've got lots of mad skills, but video games are something I truly excel at. Couldn't exactly join a sports team or club, so I had to find something to do with my time. (he smiles) This contest is mine!

**Heather**: (she face-palms) Ugh! I cannot believe Chris is going to base the entire season on something as pointless and lame as video games! (she sighs) Still, with that much cash on the line, I guess I shouldn't be complaining.

* * *

"Alright, listen up," Chris said, climbing back onto his podium and pulling out a clipboard. "When I call your name, come stand on my left side. Cody, Tyler, Beth, Katie, LeShawna, Trent, Harold, Sadie ("EEEEEEEE!!!" the BFFs cheered.), Justin ("EEEEEEEEE!!!" the BFFs cheered again), Gwen, and Izzy." The eleven teens stood on Chris's left side. He tossed them a rolled-up red banner, which was caught by Cody. "From now on, you guys will be known as..." Cody unrolled the banner. In the middle was a white circle, and within the circle was a red silhouette of a certain iconic plumber. "Team Mario!"

"Yes!" Cody and Harold cheered, pumping their fists in the air. "Team Mario, awesome!"

"That means the rest of you..." Chris began, turning to the other eleven campers. "Noah, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Owen, Eva, Ezekiel, and Heather." He tossed them a rolled-up green banner, which was caught by Noah. "You guys are now..." Noah unrolled the banner. In the middle was a white circle, and within the white circle was a green silhouette of a certain iconic plumber's brother. "Team Luigi!"

"Sweet," Noah said, smirking his famous smirk.

"Alrighty then," Chris turned on the VRC 8000 again. "Would you all kindly step into the pods, so we can begin the first challenge?"

The twenty-two teens entered their own pods, putting on the gear. Chris activated all the pods, and the screen flickered to life...

* * *

**In the virtual world... (3)**

Cody found himself in a world of nothing. All around him, their was nothing but endless white. He looked down, and saw nothing but white. He could feel that he was standing on a solid surface, he just couldn't see it...

A floating camera floated up to Cody. _Must be the camera Chris mentioned earlier_, the tech geek thought.

"Campers!" Chris's overly cheerful voice boomed. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. "Welcome to your first challenge here on Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On! Don't worry about not seeing your teammates; their just so far away that you can't see them. Anyways, for you first challenge, I thought I would give you something easy..." an environment began to form around Cody. Within seconds, he found himself in a strangely familiar abandoned shopping mall. "But then I decided that it would be a lot more fun if I gave you something totally brutal!" Dozens of shapes appeared around Cody. As they began to take form, Cody's heart began to race as a thought occurred to him.

_Oh, no way! _he thought, starting to freak out as the shapes began to look recognizable. _There's no way Chris would put us in _that _game!... Right?_

In seconds, the forms had taken complete shape. And Cody's suspicion had been confirmed. The tech geek found himself surrounded by hundreds of zombies.

"Welcome to _Dead Rising_!" Chris proclaimed.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

(1) **A classic Bugs Bunny gag, for those who don't remember the old cartoons.

**(2) **Kobold, if you're reading this, _yes_, that was a reference to your _Warcraft _character. You rock, dude!

**(3) **Like transitions to the Confessional Cam, I'll use these transitions to separate virtual reality from actual reality.

Mwah ha ha ha! You thought the campers would get off easy for the first challenge, didn't you? Ha ha ha! WRONG! Next chapter, the challenge begins, and will feature humans killing zombies, humans killing humans, and a Star Wars parody! Stick around!

Also, if you don't know what _Dead Rising _is, Google it, or wait for the next chapter, where Chris will explain it.

Peace out!

-BlizzardOfOzz


	2. OMG ZOMBIES!

**Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!**

Chapter 2 has landed, ladies and gentlemen! Be prepared for virtual death, a Star Wars parody, outdated _300 _jokes, _Evil Dead_ parodies, and tons more!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1, Part 2: OMG ZOMBIES!!  
**

**In the virtual world...**

"This is _Dead Rising_, your first challenge," Chris explained to the freaked out teens. "In the game, you play a character who's trapped in a shopping mall full of zombies. Like that character, you all have two goals; kill zombies and survive. Anything around you can be used as a weapon against your undead foes. If one of them successfully attacks you, you lose health. Lose enough health, and you will die and be ejected from the game. In one hour, the game will end, and your kills will be added up. The team with the most kills total wins. The other will be send someone home tonight. If you die, your kills won't be added towards your team's total. Also, anyone on the losing team who survives the hour wins invincibility. Oh, one last thing; if you meet any humans from your team, you _are _allowed to help each other. And If you meet any humans from the opposing team, you _are _allowed to kill them! Hahaha! Alright, your hour begins... NOW!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Cody**: I remember getting _Dead Rising _for Christmas back in '07. I spent the rest of Christmas Break killing zombies. This challenge was no problem!

* * *

**With Cody...**

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!" Cody screamed like a little girl, running for his life from a gaggle of pursuing zombies. "Mommy!" The tech geek pushed down several zombies as he ran. "Okay, don't panic, don't panic!" He said to himself. "I just gotta find a weapon..." Up ahead, he spotted a zombie in a yellow shirt, holding a hunting knife. He grinned. "Perfect!" He ran up to the zombie and slammed into it. The zombie was sent sprawling backwards, it's knife flying into the air. Cody caught it as it came down, and turned to face the approaching zombies.

"Okay, you sons of bitches, bring it on!"

* * *

**With Harold...**

"Hi-ya!" Harold yelled, kicking a zombie in the face. It fell backwards down the stairs, taking out three more in the process. Harold smirked and ran for the nearest store; a restaurant. "Okay, if I remember correctly," he said to himself as he entered the restaurant. He approached the edge and looked down to the first floor, which was crawling with zombies. "... The weapon I'm looking for should be right..." he jumped over the edge, landing on a canopy. He saw what he was looking for and grinned. "Right here..."

With a battle cry, the lanky nerd lept off the balcony into the crowd of zombies, holding a katana blade high above his head.

* * *

**With Katie and Sadie, who had quickley found each other...**

"Aaaahhh!!" The BFFs screamed as they ran from a pack of zombies. Having no experience with this game, or any game like it, they were helpless. They ran past a cell phone kiosk, and found themselves facing another pack of flesh-eaters. They were surrounded. The girls clung to each other in fear as the zombies closed in...

"I'll save you, girls!"

Justin jumped down from the second floor, landing in front of Katie and Sadie. He looked at the zombies on the left and right side, a smirk on his handsome face. "Alright, you zombies! Take this!" He ripped his shirt off, revealing his rock-hard abs and gorgeous pecs.

The zombies stopped and stared. Justin began flexing his muscles. Katie and Sadie started drooling.

"Ragh rghhh raa rah grh grarah?" One of the zombies groaned, looking at the one next to it.

"Ragh hrag ga rha," the other zombie replied.

"Rgaha, ra grah hagga rah," the first one said. **(1)**

And then the zombies attacked, biting and clawing the helpless teens.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Justin**: I guess all my problems _can't _be solved by my perfect body... (he sighs)

**Katie and Sadie - Katie**: Omigosh, that was _so _brave of Justin!

**Sadie**: _So _brave!

**Katie**: (frowns) Kinda stupid, though.

**Sadie**: (also frowns) Yeah, kinda stupid.

* * *

**With Lindsay...**

"Yaaaahhh!" Lindsay screamed, running from the zombies. "Okay, somebody really needs to help me!"

As she ran past a hardware store, a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her inside.

"You okay?" her savior asked. It was Noah, who was looking far more serious then usual.

"I'm fine, Noel," Lindsay said, as she tried to catch her breath. Noah walked over to a small metal box on the wall, which was open with wires sticking out. He began to fiddle with the wires, confusing Lindsay. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Trying to override the gates for the store..." Noah muttered as he connected two wires. A gate of thin bars came down from the ceiling, sealing the entrance to the store. "Got it!"

The zombies that were chasing Lindsay began shaking the bars and pounding on the glass windows.

"That won't hold them forever," Noah said, right before he shoved a sledge hammer into Lindsay's hands. "Here. If any of them break through, don't hesitate to kill it!" He walked over to shelves and began throwing items off.

"But, what are you gonna do?" Lindsay asked, looking nervously at the zombies. The glass and bars were beginning to crack.

"I'm busy looking for a chainsaw and a boomstick."

"A... A what...?

* * *

**In the real world...**

Chris, Chef, and Jacob, who were watching the action, looked confused by Noah's statement.

"Did Noah just use the word 'boomstick'?" Jacob asked, baffled by the egghead's use of the word.

"Yeah, I think he did," Chef said.

* * *

**Back in virtual reality, with Noah and Lindsay...**

Before the bombshell could ask more questions, one of the zombies broke through the glass. It shambled towards Lindsay who screamed and dropped her weapon. The zombie closed in, it's arms outstretched, hunger in it's blank, cold eyes-

**BOOM!**

And suddenly, it's head exploded, showering the shocked beauty with blood. As the headless corpse collapsed, Lindsay turned to see Noah, holding a chainsaw in one hand, and a smoking, sawed-off, double barrel shotgun in the other. His serious look was gone, and was replaced by... A sadistic grin?

"Groovy," Noah said, right before charging the window.

* * *

**With DJ...**

Right outside the hardware store, DJ had climbed up a plastic palm tree, several zombies gathered around the base of the tree. They started to shake it, and the gentle giant hung on for dear life.

"Somebody help me!" DJ sobbed as he began to lose his grip...

**Crash!**

DJ and the zombies turned and looked toward the hardware store to see Noah crash through the hardware store windows, his weapons in hand, and Lindsay behind him.

"Hail to the king, bitches!!" Noah screamed, striking a heroic pose right before he blew the head off the nearest zombie.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Lindsay**: Jonah was really scary! Did you see him with that bangstick?!

**DJ**: Man, when did Noah get so tough?!

**Noah**: Okay, maybe I went a little _crazy _during the challenge... But can you blame me? That was the most fun I'd ever had playing _Dead Rising_!

* * *

**With Duncan and Courtney...**

"There's one over there!" Courtney screamed, pointing as another zombie climbed onto the gazebo roof. Duncan turned and fired three shots, knocking it off the roof.

"You know," Duncan muttered, reloading his handgun. "You could quit screaming your head off and actually _help me_!"

"I don't have a weapon!" Courtney said, trying to defend herself. In reality, she was too scarred to fight the zombies, so she hid behind him. The two were in the park in the middle of the mall, and had climbed on top of a gazebo, thinking the zombies wouldn't be able to get them. Turns out that they could.

"They just keep coming!" Duncan fired two more shots, knocking another zombie off the roof. Two more started to climb up. "We need help!"

As if on cue, the punk and prep heard what sounded like "Dixie" being played on... A car horn? A red ferrari came to a stop in front of the gazebo, mowing down the zombies. Geoff was driving, Bridgette was in the passenger's seat.

"Hey guys!" Geoff said, waving cheerfully. "Need a lift?"

Duncan and Courtney glanced at each other, shrugged, and hopped down, landing in the car's back seat. Geoff honked, and "Dixie" played again as he barreled forward, running over dozens of zombies.

* * *

**In the real world...**

"Huh," Chris mused as he watched the red car. "They're racking up a lot of kills, and the zombies can't stop them." He grinned. "I should fix that!" He chuckled evily as he typed something into the keyboard.

* * *

**In the virtual world, with Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Courtney...**

"Attention, surviving campers!" Chris voice said, catching the attention of the teens in the ferrari. "Be on the lookout for Psychopaths, humans who've been driven insane by the zombie attack! They are armed, dangerous, and _will _try to kill you! That is all!"

The four teens exchanged nervous looks.

"I don't like the sound of that," Bridgette said nervously.

The four heard loud rap music coming from behind them. They turned to see three men in prison uniforms driving a jeep. The driver cranked up the radio, and the rap got louder. The one in the passenger seat had a baseball bat, and there was a gatling gun mounted on back, the third one manning it.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Bridgette**: (crosses her arms and scowls) I am gonna _kill _Chris!

* * *

**With Heather...**

"I am gonna _kill _Chris!" Heather muttered, roundhouse kicking a zombie in the face. Another zombie approached her from the side. She turned and socked that zombie in the face. It stumbled backwards into a stack of boxes, knocking it over and spilling it's contents to the floor. "What's this?" Heather looked at the things that were in the boxes, and her lips curled into an evil smile...

* * *

**With Eva...**

Eva roared as she lifted the zombie over her head and tossed it over the railing. She looked over the edge just in time to see the zombie hit a bench. She couldn't tell if that cracking sound was the wood breaking, or the zombie's bones breaking. And she didn't care. With a proud smile, she turned to go find more zombies to kill-

"Oof!"

-And bumped right into Ezekiel. The homeschooled boy was knocked back on his bum. When he saw who he had bumped into, he flinched.

"Uh..." he stammered, intimidated by Eva's angry glare. "Hi, Eva?"

The fitness buff grabbed Ezekiel by the shoulders and lifted him up, dangling him over the edge.

"W-wait!" Zeke pleaded. "Please don't kill me!"

"Give me one good reason!" Eva snarled.

"I-I know a place where we can get good weapons!"

Eva paused, then pulled Zeke over the railing to the safety of the second floor. "Show me."

..............

Eva couldn't believe her eyes. She was surrounded by antique weapons! Swords, battle axes, shields, Spartan helmets... It's like she'd died and gone to murder heaven...

"S-so, what do you think?" Zeke feebly asked. "Di-did I do good?"

Eva was silent for a second. Then, she turned and shoved Zeke into a nearby chair.

"Listen up, Homeschool!" She snapped, getting up in his face. "I don't like you. You make me sick to my stomach. If I wanted to, I could personally feed you to those zombies!"

Zeke gave an "Eep!" and shrunk back in his chair. Eva sighed.

"But, I can't. I suppose I owe you one for bringing me to this antique shop," she turned and approached one of the display cases that held the weapons. "And if our team is going to win, we need all the help we can get," she smashed the case, took out a sword, and shoved it into Zeke's arms, getting up in his face again. "So here's what we're gonna do! You follow my orders, no questions asked! You're gonna help me kill those flesh-eaters and help our team win! Got it?!"

"Y-yes m'am!"

"And when this challenge is over, you're going to apologize to all the girls for being a sexist twerp! Got it?!"

"Y-yes m'am!"

"Good. Now, here's what we're gonna do..."

..............

"You see those zombies down there?" Eva asked, pointing over the edge. The fitness buff held a Spartan spear and shield in her hands, and wore a Spartan helmet.

Zeke look over the railing. There must have been at least a hundred zombies down there. "Y-yeah..."

"Here's the plan," Eva looked over the edge. "We're gonna jump down there from this ledge. When they're caught off guard, we'll kick the crap out of them!"

"What?!" Zeke gasped, looking at Eva like she was crazy. "Are you nuts, eh?! Look at them all! And we must be 40 feet up! T-this is insanity! This is madness!"

Eva turned to Zeke and grabbed his arm with her spear hand. "THIS... IS... SPARTA!!!" And with that, she jumped over the railing, taking a screaming Zeke with her.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Eva**: (she smiles and laughs) I've always wanted to say that!

* * *

**With Izzy and Tyler, who had found each other...**

"Mwah hahahahahahaha!" Izzy cackled as she ran through a crowd of zombies, cleaving them with her two chainsaws. Tyler ran behind her, smacking any surviving zombies with his metal baseball bat.

"This is awesome, Izzy!" Tyler said, smacking a zombie's head clean off. "Haha! I think that was a home run!"

"We've got this contest in the bag!" Izzy said with a laugh.

**Crash!**

The two looked over the railing, down on the first floor. Noah had burst through the glass doors leading to another part of the mall. Lindsay, DJ, and Owen (whom they had found in the food court, scarfing down virtual pizza), armed with a sledge hammer, a wooden bench, and a frying pan, respectively, followed him.

Cocking his shotgun and revving up his chainsaw, Noah charged a group of zombies, singing a familiar Christmas carol... with a twist.

_"Saw the zombies in half with a chainsaw," _Noah sang as he sliced several zombies in half. _"Fa la la la la, la la la la!"_

_"Blow their mother_**(Bleep!)**_ing heads off," _he raised his gun and fired several shots, in perfect sync with, "_Fa la la la la, la la la la!"_

_"Join me now in zombie slaying," _he span around like a top of death, killing multiple zombies. _"Fa la la la la, la la la la!"_

_"I'm... running out of things to be... saying," _he finished, killing the last of the zombies. _"Fa la la la la, la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"_

With all the zombies around him dead, Noah stopped and bowed to his teammates, who were clapping at his performance. "Thank you very much!" he skipped off into another crowd of zombies, giggling madly.

"Wow," Tyler muttered, staring at Noah in shock. He turned to Izzy, who looked equally shocked. "He's making _you _look sane, Iz!"

This struck a bad chord with the psycho redhead. "No one," she growled, fire in her eyes. "Makes Izzy look sane!" She lept onto the first floor, and charged at Noah. The egghead stopped killing when he saw Izzy. "Hey, Sweatervest!" Izzy raised her chainsaws, as if to challenge him. "Let's dance!"

Noah smirked. He raised his shotgun, and pulled the trigger. But the hammer fell on an empty barrel. He cursed under his beath and tossed the gun away. "Doesn't matter," he said, revving up his chainsaw. "This is all I need to beat you, Izzy!" He looked over at his concerned teammates. "Get outta here, guys. I wanna take her down myself." The three nodded, and left back the way they came.

"Let's do this, Sweatervest!" Izzy snarled.

"Ladies first," Noah taunted.

The two gave battle cries and charged at each other.

* * *

**With Gwen, Trent, LeShawna and Beth, who had found each other...**

The four Team Mario members made their way up the stairs, taking down any zombie in their path. LeShawna was armed with a sledge hammer, Beth with a pipe, Gwen and Trent with knives.

"I gotta say, this challenge is a lot more fun then I thought it would be," Gwen said, running up and driving her knife into a zombie's chest. She pulled her knife out, and kicked the zombie in the chest. "I like to imagine each zombie is Heather."

"Someone call me?"

The four turned to see Heather, standing there with a smirk. Tucked into her short shorts were several knives. Placed behind her was a fire extinguisher.

"Well, well, well," Beth said with a frown. "Look who it is."

"Miss queen bee herself," LeShawna snarled.

"You know," Trent began, raising his weapon. "Chris did say we could take down members of the other team."

Getting Trent's message, the other three raised their weapons.

"You're going down," Gwen said, smiling confidently.

Heather was also smiling confidently. "Alright then. Let's do this."

In the blink of an eye, Heather snatched the fire extinguisher and sprayed her four opponents, shrouding them in icy, white fog.

*cough cough* "I can't see!" LeShawna coughed, trying to bat the fog away.

**Ka-Thunk! Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk!**

LeShawna heard several dull _thunks_, and felt something hit her arm. Holding her arm to her face, she was shocked to see one of Heather's knives sticking out of her arm! It didn't hurt, but it left an annoying tingling feeling...

LeShawna pulled the knife out as the mist cleared. She looked to her sides and shocked to see Gwen, Trent, and Beth, collapsed on the floor, their bodies riddled with knives. Slowly, their bodies disappeared. She looked up to see Heather, holding her last two blades.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Ghetto Trash!" Heather said with a smirk.

LeShawna's look of shock became one of pure rage. "Oh, it's on now!" She raised her hammer and charged at the queen bee.

LeShawna swung her hammer horizontally, but Heather stepped back and dodged it. Heather stepped forward, slashing at the larger girl. LeShawna quickley stepped backwards, but Heather kept coming. LeShawna finally backed right into the railing, and Heather smirked.

"Nowhere to run now," Heather said, before raising her knives above her head and striking.

Thinking quickley, LeShawna held up her hammer the way a baseball player holds a bat when he bunts the pitch. Heathers knives sank deep into the handle of the hammer, the tips almost poking out the other end. She tried to remove them, but couldn't.

Down on the first floor, Harold was slicing zombies when he heard a commotion on the second floor. He looked up, and was surprised to see LeShawna backed up against the railing. He gasped, and made a mad dash for the stairs.

Up on the second floor, it was LeShawna's turn to smirk. She pushed back, and the hammer's handle hit Heather in the face, knocking her to the ground. She looked up to see LeShawna standing over.

"Whatcha' gonna do now, Queen Bitch?" LeShawna taunted. To her surprise, Heather's smirk reappeared.

"This!" Heather snatched two tazers from her back pocket, turned them on, and pressed them against LeShawna's stomach. The sister screamed and dropped her hammer. Heather got up and shoved LeShawna back up against the railing, shoving the tazers against her stomach again-

"NO!" A voice called out. Heather turned to see Harold charging at her, holding his sword at his side like a lance, and looking _very _pissed off. "You leave LeShawna alone!!"

As the nerd reached Heather, she turned and shoved the tazers against his chest, right as he plunged the blade into her stomach. As he did, his hand moved up and touched the blade, so the electricity that went surging through him went through the blade, right back to Heather.

The two teens screamed as the electricity flowed through them, but neither would back off. Finally, summoning all of his strength, Harold lifted his blade - with Heather still on it - and tossed them both over the edge. There was a splash, followed by the sound of electricity crackling; Harold had thrown her right into a fountain.

With a week gasp for breath, Harold fell to the ground. LeShawna, who had just recovered from her shocking, rushed over to his aid.

"Harold!" She screamed, taking him in her arms. "Harold, are you okay?"

"So.. weak..." he said hoarsly, barely able to open his eyes. "Need... help..."

LeShawna got up, carrying Harold bridal style. He hadn't faded like the others, so he wasn't dead yet. But LeShawna knew she had to find something to help Harold - and fast.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

(1) **The dialogue between the zombies...

"What the heck is he doing?"

"Hell if I know,"

"Screw it, let's just eat them,"

Holy crap! (wipes sweat from forehead) This chapter took 4 strait hours to write! Dammit.

I leave you now with these questions; will Cody, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Ezekiel and Eva survive their encounters? Can LeShawna save Harold? Who will win the epic battle of Izzy vs. Noah?!

Next chapter; another Star Wars parody, the end of the contest, and the Dock of Shame's first victim!

Laters!

-BlizzardOfOzz


	3. No Prayer for the Dying

**Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!**

Chapter 3 is here! Prepare for epics battles, another Star Wars parody, the main villain to be revealed (well, sort of. Hehe.), and the first loser of TDI: Get Your Game On!

* * *

**Day 1, Part 3: No Prayer for the Dying**

**With Cody...**

Cody had cut down at least ten flesh-eating ghouls before they began to overwhelm him. Outnumbered and outgunned, he made a retreat down a nearby hallway. He ran past a new store that was still being constructed and several more zombies before he spotted another store up ahead; it was a gun store! Grinning, he dashed through the double doors, then turned around and slammed them shut. Turning back, he found himself surrounded by an assortment of firearms; handguns, sniper rifles, shotguns, and no zombie-

_Wait_, a thought occurred to him in the middle of the sentence. _There are zombies _everywhere _in this game. Whenever an area's clear of zombies, it usually means there's a Psychopath nearby... but which one's here in the gun store? _He tapped his head in thought. _Uh, let's see... there's that crazy clown, that whacko cult leader, the escaped prisoners, the family of snipers, the lesbian mall cop, the dude who lights people on fire-_

"DIE, BITCH!!" A long-bearded, wild-eyed man screamed as he popped up from behind the counter, aiming two handguns at Cody. The tech geek gave an "Eep!" and dove behind a nearby counter as the old gunman opened fire.

_Oh yeah, and there's Cletus Samson, the crazy hillbilly who owns this store... _He sighs. **(Bleep!)**_in' perfect..._

_

* * *

_**With Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Geoff...**

"GET DOWN," Duncan screamed the second he layed eyes on that gatling gun. All four teens ducked down in their seats as the third convict opened fire. They could hear the bullets pierce the hull of the car and almost feel the bullets as they flew overhead.

"Dude!" Geoff yelled as he was crouched down in the driver's seat, his hands on the bottom of the steering wheel. "I can't see where I'm going!" A bullet shot the hat right off his head, and he screamed like a little girl.

Finally, the bullets stopped flying. Duncan peeked over his seat. The convicts were gaining fast, and the one on back was reloading. Duncan crouched back down, and the bullets started again.

"Okay, they take roughly seven seconds to reload that thing," he said, then flinched as a bullet skimmed the top of his mohawk. "Which means I've got a seven second window to do this."

"Do what?" Courtney demanded to know, her hands protectively over her head. "Duncan, what are you-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence. The second time the bullets stopped, Duncan got up and lept out of the car - right at the convicts! The punk landed on the hood of the jeep and crashed through the windshield, right in front of Convict number 1, who was driving. Recovering quickley, Duncan grabbed Convict 1 by the shirt collar and started punching him in the face.

"Don't worry, boss, I got him!" Convict 2 said, raising his bat with a toothy grin. Right as he swung his bat, Duncan ducked his head. The bat flew right over him and smashed into Convict 1's face. A sickening crack was heard as the first convict's head snapped backwards, his neck broken. "Oops..."

Duncan raised his gun and fired several rounds into Convict 2's chest. With a groan, he fell sideways out of the car.

"Two down, one to go," Duncan said with a smirk. He raised his head... and found himself staring down the barrel of the gatling gun.

"Dead end for you, bitch!" Convict 3 growled. Courtney, who had watched the scene unfold, scowled.

"I don't think so," she said angrily, before turning to Geoff. "Geoff, stop the car!"

"What?" the party dude asked, clearly confused. "Why would I-"

"JUST STOP THE **(Bleep!)**ING CAR!!!"

Geoff slammed his foot down on the break, and the car came to a screaching halt. The jeep, which now had no one to stop it, kept going and slammed into the back of the ferrari. Duncan was thrown forward onto the jeep's hood, and the last convict was catapulted right off the back of the jeep - into a crowd of zombies.

Duncan turned back and was faced with a smirking Courtney. "Uh... thanks."

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Duncan**: Huh, forcibly stopping the speeding jeep to create a human catapult. (he leans back and starts cutting his nails with his pocket knife) I'm impressed, Princess.

* * *

**With Harold and LeShawna...**

"Back off, asshole!" LeShawna snapped, kicking an approaching zombie in the balls. The large sister was still carrying a weak Harold in her arms. "Talk to me, Harold baby! You've played this game before; how do you get health back?"

"Restaurant..." Harold said, raising a shaky hand to point to a nearby restaurant - the same one where he found his katana. Nodding, LeShawna dashed inside, setting Harold down on a table.

"Alright, what do I do now?" She asked, looking around to make sure there were no zombies nearby.

"Behind the counter..." Harold said weakly. "Grab some drinks...and ice cream... mix them in a blender..."

Darting behind the counter, LeShawna started rummaging though the supplies. She came across two cartons of milk, a carton of orange juice, and a container of vanilla ice cream. Shrugging, she poured all the items into a blender and turned it on, mixing it into an orange, creamy concoction. She grabbed the entire blender and took it back to Harold. She gentle lifted her boyfriend's head and put the drink to his lips, slowly pouring it into his mouth. When it was all gone, she tossed the blender away and waited.

Slowly, Harold opened his eyes, and found himself staring up at a LeShawna. "I think I'm dead," he said, a smile forming on his face. " 'Cause I see an angel."

Smiling widely, LeShawna picked Harold up and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss.

* * *

**In the real world...**

"Awwww!" Chris, Chef, Jacob, Gwen, Trent, Beth, Katie and Sadie said, watching the scene unfold.

"How sweet," Katie, Sadie and Beth cooed.

"Sweet enough to give us all diabetes," Jacob remarked with a smirk.

"What kind of evil, uncaring person would be cruel enough to break up this touching moment of young love?" Chris asked, facing a nearby camera. He grinned evilly and typed something into the computer. "I would!"

* * *

**In the virtual world, with Harold and LeShawna...**

The young couple stopped kissing at the sound of loud groaning. They turned to see a crowd of zombies shambling towards them.

"Oh, gimme a break!" LeShawna groaned, throwing her arms up in indignation. Harold, who didn't seem phased, hopped off the table and picked up a chair.

"Shall we show these bone bags who's boss, my chocolate goddess?" Harold asked, giving his girlfriend a confident smirk. LeShawna returned the smirk, and picked a chair of her own.

"Let's," she said, right before the two charged the zombies.

* * *

**With Ezekiel and Eva...**

"_Brilliant _plan, Eva!" Ezekiel said, his voice thick with sarcasm. Another zombie approached him, and he sliced it across the chest. "Jump off a 40 foot ledge into a sea of zombies! Pure genius!"

"Suck it up, Homeschool!" Eva snapped, impaling three zombies with a single thrust of her spear. "For tonight, we dine in Hell!"

"Little late for those _300 _quotes, Eva!"

"Yeah, I gue - wait, you know what _300 _is?"

"Yeah! My parents let me watch the movie while I was studying the Battle of Thermopylae!"

"... The what?"

"The famous battle that _300 _is based off of, eh!"

"_300 _is based off tru-" Eva was cut off when a zombie jumped onto her back, sinking it's teeth into her shoulder. She screamed and tried to shake it off, but the ghoul held tight. Taking advantage of this, two more zombies charged her, knocking her shield and spear away. One bit her arm, and the other wrapped it's decaying hands around her neck, and began to choke her.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Ezekiel**: After I got the boot from Total Drama Island, I spent most of my time learning about the real world, and I learned just how wrong my opinion of women was. I tried to apologize to the girls at Playa De Losers, but... I was too scared. Especially of Eva.

Then, when I learned I was being dragged into another season, I decided that it would be the perfect time to come right out and apologize. Of course, I'm still nervous, as you could tell from earlier. I had thought about it, and decided to ask for Eva's forgiveness first, since she could easily snap my neck, eh. (he gulps, but then smiles) And what better way to get on her good side then to save her from being eaten alive? (he chuckles)

* * *

"I'll save you, Eva!" Zeke said, raising his sword and running to the fitness buff, who still had her back to him. He swung his blade, decapitating the zombie on her back. Running in front of her, he raised his sword and turned his hand so the blade was pointed to the side. In one swift strike, he stabbed both the zombie that was choking her and the zombie that was gnawing her arm. She pushed the bodies off her, and looked at Zeke, unsure of what to say.

"... Thanks," She finally said, picking up her spear and shield.

"Anytime," Zeke said with a smile, shaking the bodies off his sword.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Oh, you know the drill by now!**

**Eva**: Huh, maybe I was wrong about Homeschool. (she smiles briefly, then returns to scowling) Not that I needed his help! I could have killed those flesh-bags easy! They... They just caught me off guard, that's all!

* * *

**Back with Cody...**

While Cletus was reloading, Cody got up, snatched two handguns from the shelf he was hiding behind and opened fire. Cletus dove behind the counter, abandoning his handguns. He popped up again with a new weapon; a shotgun. Cody screamed and ducked down again as Cletus shot at him.

"No one's gonna take my guns!" Cletus screamed, firing off more shots at the tech geek's counter.

"This isn't working," Cody said to himself. "If I'm gonna beat this hillbilly, I'm gonna need a plan..." He thought for a minute, then an realization struck. "Wait! Hillbilly... That's it!" When Cletus was reloading his shotgun, Cody popped up from hiding. But instead of shooting, he pointed to the corner of the store. "Look, it's David Allen Coe!" **(1)**

"WHERE?!" Cletus asked with excitement in his eyes, turning to where Cody had pointed. Cody raised his guns and fired. The first bullet pierced Cletus's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and drop his shotgun. The next three bullets missed, but the forth, fifth, and sixth bullets hit him in the arm and stomach. With a pained groan, Cletus tried to lift his shotgun, but Cody took aim and fired another bullet, and it went right between the hillbilly's eyes. He collapsed to the ground, and Cody cheered, firing his guns into the air.

"I am Cody, hear me roar!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Do I really have to keep saying it?**

**Cody**: YES! (he does an air guitar) Thank you _Squidbillies_! **(2)**

* * *

**With Noah and Izzy...**

The egghead and crazy girl charged at each other, chainsaws buzzing loudly. The two struck at the same time, sparks flying as rotating metal clashed with rotating metal. The two exchanged more blows, but neither could hit the other. Despite this, you could tell that Izzy was in control. With her two chainsaws, she had the strength to push Noah backwards with each blow. Noah failed to notice this, and the two were in constant motion as they fought, eventually moving up the stairs to the second floor.

As soon as they were up there, Izzy struck at Noah, this time with one chainsaw, and used the other to saw through the guardrail on the edge. Then she went back to using both chainsaws to attack. Tyler saw the two coming, Noah closest to him, and gripped his baseball bat.

"Don't worry, Izzy!" Tyler said as the duo approached, preparing to strike. "I've got him, I've got him! I-"

Just as Tyler was about to take a swing at Noah's head, Noah sidestepped as Izzy struck again. One of her chainsaws missed completely, but the other hit; unfortunately, it hit Tyler's head, sending blood and tiny chucks of brain flying. Izzy noticed this and quickley retracted her weapon, but it was too late. With a groan, Tyler collapsed and disappeared.

"... Whoops," Izzy said sheepishly, right before she went back to fighting Noah.

The two continued to fight, moving along the edge. When they were far enough away from where Izzy had first sliced the guardrail, she grinned. It was time to put her plan into action. She jumped into the air, back-flipping over Noah, and sliced another section of the guardrail. She moved again, and Noah turned to face her, his back now to the guardrail. The two exchanged blows, and Noah managed to knock one of Izzy's chainsaw's away. Not bothering to pick it up, the psychotic redhead continued to slash at Noah until finally, the two chainsaws met in mid-air. The two attempted to push each other back, but Izzy was too strong. With a forceful push, she shoved Noah back up against the railing. It was too much for the thin metal to bare, and it snapped, causing Noah to fall backwards over the edge. The egghead screamed and managed to grab onto the ledge, while the railing and his weapon went crashing to the floor below.

Noah looked up and saw Izzy standing over him, grinning madly. She swiped at the concrete with her chainsaw, raining a shower of sparks down on Noah. The egghead cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes, the sparks burning his face (well, causing annoying numbness, but burning sounds cooler). He could feel his fingers beginning to slip, when he heard a voice...

"Use the Force, Noah!"

Noah opened his eyes, looking confused. "Owen?" he asked.

"Down here, silly!" Another voice, this one female, called out. Noah looked down and saw Owen standing directly beneath him, DJ and Lindsay fending off zombies.

"You didn't think we'd leave you behind, did you?" DJ asked, smiling at Noah.

"Jump, dude!" Owen said, waving his arms. "Trust me, I have an idea!"

The egghead sighed. "Oh, what the hell?" He let go, and dropped to the floor below, landing on Owen, or more specifically, his massive gut. Noah sunk into Owen's belly, and it shot him up into the air like a trampoline. Noah flew over the stunned Izzy's head and landed behind. As Izzy turned, picked up Izzy's dropped chainsaw, still buzzing, and spun around, slashing Izzy across - or more accurately, _through _her gut.

The redhead gasped and slowly looked down at her wound across her stomach, bleeding profusely. She slowly looked up to see Noah smirking at her. He held up and his hand and flicked her nose. Izzy's top half fell backwards off the ledge, her lower half falling shortly after.

Down on the first floor, Owen caught Izzy's top half. He looked at her for a few seconds, then screamed like a little girl and fainted.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Seriously, I'm getting sick of repeating myself!**

**Izzy**: Wow! (she laughs) Izzy thought _she _was insane when she plays video games, but Noah's like, on a whole 'nother level! Methinks I've found myself a rival!

**Owen**: (he looks mortified. He opens his mouth, then shuts it, and he faints again)

**Noah**: (singing) _I am the champion, my friends!_

_And I'll keep on fighting 'till the end!  
_

_Ooooh, I am the champion! I am the champion!_

_No time for weaklings, 'cause I am the champion..._

_Of the wooooorld!_

_

* * *

_As Noah was celebrating his victory, a loud 'BEEP!' was heard.

"Game over!" Chris's voice said. "Your hour is up! Time to add up your scores.

The zombies faded, then the campers, then the entire mall...

* * *

**In the real world...**

All the surviving campers removed their gear and exited their pods. Everyone gathered around Chris, who was still sitting in front of the screen.

"Alright everyone," Chris announced, still typing. "The computer will now add up your kills and determine the winner of this challenge." He pressed enter, waited a second, words popped up on screen. "And the winner of _Dead Rising _is...

...

...

...

Team Luigi, with 978 kills!"

Team Luigi cheered, while Team Mario sulked.

"Not surprising, considering the only members of Team Mario that survived were Cody, LeShawna and Harold," he chuckled, ignoring Courtney's cry of "WHAT?!" "As for the rest of you, I hope a real zombie apocalypse doesn't happen! You guys would be slaughtered! Team Mario, go vote for one of your own, except Cody, LeShawna or Harold, and I'll see you at the bonfire tonight! Team Luigi, in keeping with Total Drama Island tradition, your prize for winning is a hot tub, which is yours for the rest of the contest!"

* * *

**Later, as the sun was going down...**

Cody sat under a big tree, playing his DS. If his team had lost already, he was going to need to practice a lot.

As the tech geek finished off the champion's Garchomp, a person approached him. Cody noticed the person and smiled. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked.

"Fine," the person said. "Listen, I was wondering if I could talk to you about who you're going to vote for."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was wondering if could vote for..." the person told Cody, who nodded.

"Oh, I was gonna vote for him anyways."

"Oh... Really?"

"Yeah... I mean, it's not that I don't like the guy; he's cool. He's just kind of... Well, useless."

"So true. Well, I'll see ya."

"See ya," Cody went back to his game, and the person walked away.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Dun dun duuuuuun!**

**???**: I've talked to enough people, and there's no chance of a tie. It's time to put my plan into action.

* * *

**At the bonfire...**

The sun had gone down, and the bonfire was burning. The members of Team Mario were sitting on the stumps by the fire, with Team Luigi watching. Chris stood in front of his stump, holding a tray of ten marshmallows.

"Well," Chris began. "Here we are, at the first marshmallow ceremony. I have here ten tasty marshmallows, yet there are eleven of you. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island... FOREVER!"

"Like how Izzy and Eva left _forever_ last season?" Noah asked with a smirk.

"Quiet, Noah! It is time. First, our three invincibility winners; Cody, LeShawna and Harold." The three got up and took a marshmallow.

"...Gwen, Izzy, Trent, and Beth are also safe." The four received their own treats.

"Sadie and... Katie." The BFFs squealed and took their marshmallows. Chris grinned at the two left; Justin and Tyler. Both looked nervous. "... The final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

Tyler was visibly shaking, biting his nails. Justin crossed his arms and tried to look cool, but you could see the worry in his eyes. Sadie and Katie looked nervous, as did Lindsay, but one couldn't tell which one she was worried about.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Justin."

The male model breathed a sigh of relief, as did a good number of girls. But no Lindsay. "What? No!" she screamed.

"Tyler, I'm sorry dude, but you are out of here," Chris said, jerking a thumb towards the dock. Tyler, who was close to tears, nodded and got up.

* * *

At the Dock of Shame, Tyler walked towards the Boat of Losers, his bags in hand.

"Wait!"

Tyler turned and saw Lindsay running towards him, arms outstretched. The two embraced, and shared a passionate kiss.

"I'll think about you every day until we meet again, Lindsay," Tyler said, a few tears leaking from his brown eyes.

"I'll be thinking about you too... T-Tyler," Lindsay said, also crying. Despite his sadness, Tyler beamed.

"Hey, you got my name right!"

"Yeah... Yeah, I did!"

The two shared another kiss, and Tyler got on the boat. The teens waved to each other until the Boat of Losers was out of sight.

In the trees, a certain person grinned as they watched the scene unfold.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - The plot thickens!**

**???**: Success. The wheels of phase 1 are in motion. If all goes as planned, this contest is mine!

* * *

Out in front of Team Luigi's cabin, said team was in their hot tub, celebrating their victory with soda and snacks. Well, except for Lindsay, who sulked.

"You okay, Lindsay?" Bridgette asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Belinda," Lindsay replied, yet she looked sad as she said that. Bridgette patted the bombshell's shoulder comfortingly.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said, rather loudly. Everyone turned to Ezekiel, who was sitting by himself on the other end of the hot tub. "I uh, have something to say. Ladies..." he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a uh, sexist twerp last season." The girls exchanged glances. "All my life, I've been homeschooled, so my parents had the most influence on me. And my father always said that men were stronger, smarter, and better then women. And my mom never told me otherwise, so I believed him." He looked away, looking ashamed. "Still, that was no excuse for how I acted. I learned just how wrong I was after I got voted off TDI, and now, I just want to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

The girls glanced at each other again, silently conversing with one another. Zeke waited patiently for a response. "Oh, what the hell?" Eva finally said with a shrug and a smile, pulling Zeke close to her, giving him a noogie. "C'mere, you!"

"Awesome!" Owen cheered. "We're all friends now!"

"Well, I'd say this day is wrapping up quite nicely," Noah said raising his glass of soda. "To Team Luigi!"

"Team Luigi!" His teammates cheered, clacking their glasses together.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

**Cody**: I'm voting for Tyler. He's cool, but the dude's way too clumsy. I can't risk having my team lose because of a trip-up. Sorry, dude.

**Tyler**: I'm voting for Justin. The dude is so useless! He tried showing his muscles to zombies! That's just gonna make their mouths water!

**Izzy**: Izzy votes for her evil ex, Justin! He's going down!

**Justin**: (holds up a picture of Tyler)

**Gwen**: I'm gonna vote for Tyler. Can you say "Clutz"?

**Beth**: I've decided to vote for Tyler. No hard feelings, Ty!

**Trent**: I'm voting for Justin. I don't trust the guy.

**LeShawna**: I'm voting for Tyler. White boy could trip up and cost us a challenge.

**Harold**: Justin. I don't like that guy. All buff and gorgeous and quiet... He's everything I'm not!

**Katie and Sadie** - **Katie**: We're gonna vote for Tyler. Too clumsy.

**Sadie**: Too clumsy.

**Katie**: (looks at Sadie) Why do you keep repeating the last few words I say?

**Sadie**: I think it's because we didn't really get to explore my character that much during TDI. And a lot of stories here on FanFiction don't really feature me that much. So the author can't really write me that well, and has to resort to me being your sidekick who always agrees with you.

**Katie**: Oh, that makes sense.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jacob's trailer on the other side of the island...

Jacob suddenly sat up in bed, looking very serious. "I sense a disturbance in the Force. It's as if the forth wall cried out in pain before being silenced forever..." he was silent for a minute, shrugged, then pulled out a _PlayBoy _and started reading.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Votes-

Tyler: 7

Justin: 4

Voted Off List - Tyler

**(1) **David Allen Coe is a country music singer/guitarist. Very popular in the south.

**(2) **_Squidbillies _is an Adult Swim show about inbred, hillbilly squids. They're big fans of David Allen Coe, which is where I got the idea for Cody to defeat Cletus.

So long, Tyler, we hardly knew ye! So, who do you guys think ??? is, and what their plan is? I already know, but I want you guys to guess, so I can laugh at you all when ???'s identity is revealed.

Later!

-BlizzardOfOzz


	4. The Godhost

**Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!**

Chapter 4 is here! Time for lots more violence, dirty tricks, and stupid accents! Hehe, enjoy!

* * *

Chris's Narration: Last time on Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On...

The 22 campers arrived back here at Camp Wawanakwa. Some of the campers were glad to be reunited, whiles others looked ready to kill each other. After being introduced to the super high-tech VRC 8000 and divided into teams, the campers were sent into the virtual world for their first challenge; a zombie-slaughtering good time in _Dead Rising_!

Cody, Harold and Noah showed the world just how awesome a nerds can be in their element! Cody kicked a psychotic hillbilly's ass, and Harold showed our queen bee Heather who's boss by throwing her over a two-story ledge. But the award for "Most Awesome" went to Noah, who went Evil Dead on _everything_, including Izzy, in a rad fight to the death!

Ultimate victory went to Team Luigi, thanks to the combined awesomeness of Noah, Duncan, and Eva. Thanks to the work of a mysterious individual (who's identity we're going to withhold to up the drama, mwah ha ha), it was no-skill jock Tyler that bit the dust, but not before a tearful goodbye from hottie girlfriend Lindsay. But the night was not completely depressing, as good ol' Ezekiel apologized to the girls on his team, mending the fence between the females and Zeke.

What will happen in today's challenge? Will Heather manage to trick someone into another alliance? What is the mysterious ??? up to, and could I possibly get any more handsome? Find out right now, on TDI: Get Your Game On... *he trails off as Italian opera music plays in the background*

* * *

**Day 2 (4 technically, but who's counting?), Part 1: The Godhost**

It had been three days since the campers first arrived at Camp Wawanakwa, competed in _Dead Rising_, and voted Tyler off. All the campers were snoozing soundly in their cabins. That is, until...

**HOONNKK!**

The sound of Chris's trusty air horn jostled the campers from sleep. Most of them screamed and shot up in bed (LeShawna hitting her head in the process), Harold jumped out of bed, striking some kung-fu poses, and Bridgette fell out of bed... Right into a pile of Chef's breakfast slop.

"What the...?" Bridgette muttered, lifting her head from the disgusting food. She licked her lips, her hands flew to her mouth, and she went flying out the door. The sound of puking was heard shortly after.

"What the...?" Eva asked, looking down on the floor. At the foot of each bunk bed were two tray's of Chef's awful cooking.

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice announced over the intercom. "Enjoy your complementary breakfast in bed, then report to the mess hall for your second challenge!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Where most of Chef's breakfast will end up.**

**Gwen**: Ugh, I forgot how Chris likes to wake us before the sun's even up. (she yawns, then growls) I am _not _a morning person.

**Duncan**: (he is shoveling his "breakfast" into the toilet. He looks up at the camera with a deadpan stare) No way in hell I'm eating this. The crap they serve us in juvie is better then this **(Bleep!)**.

**Owen**: (he has his head and arms in the toilet) Hey, someone dropped their breakfast in here! Haha, score!

* * *

After chowing down on breakfast (well, in Owen's case. Everyone else just dumped their's in the Confessional Cam), the campers entered the mess hall, and instantly knew why they got breakfast in bad. The tables were gone, and the lights were very dim. Sitting behind a desk in front of the VRC 8000 were three shadows.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," the shadow in the middle said. The campers (well, most of them) recognized the voice as Chris's, though he was speaking with an Italian accent. "Welcome to your second challenge here on Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On."

"Um, excuse me, funny-talking guy?" asked Lindsay, who (as usual) was too dense to realize it was Chris. "Where's Chip, Jack and Chef Hammer?"

"They were... busy," the middle shadow said. "So they asked us to fill in for them. Campers, allow me to introduce you to the heads of the Three Families of Wawanakwa." A spotlight shown down on on the left shadow. It was Jacob, wearing a fancy suit and a fake mustache. He was sitting in a chair, his legs propped up on the table. "Don Jacob..."

"Salutations," Jacob greeted with a smirk, also speaking in an Italian accent.

A spotlight shown down on the right shadow. It was Chef Hatchet, also wearing a suit and mustache. He sat in chair, sharpening one of his steak knives. "Don Hatchet..." Chris continued while Chef growled at the campers.

A final spotlight shown on the center shadow. It was Chris, wearing (you guessed it) a suit and mustache. He sat in a chair, stroking a fluffy, snow-white cat. "And me, Don McClean. You may also call me... The Godhost," he finished. He motioned to the cat in his lap. "And this is Chris Jr."

"Meow meow mow," Chris Jr. meowed, glaring up at Chris. **(1)**

"You woke us up at six A.M. just to show us a you in cheap suit and listen to you talk in a stupid accent?" Gwen asked, arching an eyebrow.

"On the contrary, Gwendolyn," Chris said with a chuckle. "These outfits and accents have to do with your challenge today; _The Godfather_. Occupying a hallowed place in cinema history, _The Godfather _has set the bar for great films since it's release in 1972. While the video games havn't exactly lived up to the standards of their movie and book brethren, a _Godfather_-themed challenge was to good to pass up." He turned in his chair and activated the VRC 8000. "If you'll all step into the virtual world, I'll explain further."

The campers stepped into the pods, put on their gear, and the screen flickered to life...

* * *

**In the virtual world...**

The members of Teams Mario and Luigi materialized in two separate areas. They seemed to be small warehouse, mostly empty, except for a small table with a map on it. The campers looked at themselves and found that their clothes had also changed - Team Mario was now wearing dark red suits, and Team Luigi wore dark green suits.

"Welcome to the 1920's, campers," Chris's voice announced. "This is Empire City, the setting for your challenge. Take a look at the maps you guys have." The two teams looked at their maps. The large paper showed the entire city. Some buildings on the south side had red thumbtacks in them, while some of the north buildings had green thumbtacks in them. The southernmost building was colored red, while the northernmost building was colored green.

"The map shows all of Empire, along with businesses controlled by each family. The Mario Family has control of the red thumbtacks, the Luigi Family has the green. The colored buildings show your warehouse bases, where you are now. Your goal is to kill as many members of the opposing family as you can."

"Dude, that sounds too easy," Harold said from within the Mario Family warehouse. "We can finish this challenge in ten minutes with a brawl in the streets."

"You may think that, but alas, that's not the case," Chris continued. "If you're going to fight the other family, you'll need weapons, which can be purchased in certain stores. And right now, all you have is your fists. You'll also need money to buy those weapons, which you also don't have. You receive money from the businesses scattered around the city. The shops you control will give you cash, no questions asked. Neutral and enemy shops will need some, uh, 'persuasion'. Some will fight back, requiring some force if you want them to submit. Shops controlled by the enemy family will fight back extra hard, but will reward you with more cash if you beat them. Also, be careful about how you conduct your business. The police don't take too kindly to the mafia, and if you commit a crime publicly, they _will _attempt to kill you. You all have until sundown to bring an end to the oposing family. Your time begins... Now!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Harold**: Dang, this season seems a lot more violent. Zombies, mafia... This is going to be censored to death in the U.S.

**Duncan**: (he cackles and sharpens his pocketknife) This was my kind of challenge!

* * *

**In the real world...**

Jacob, Chef, and Chris watched the monitor. "This is gonna be _awesome_," Chris cackled. He smiled at his cat, which was still in his lap. "Isn't that right, Chris Jr.?"

"Meeeooow," Chris Jr. groaned. **(2)**

**

* * *

**Tyler is shown, wearing a suit and sitting behind a desk. Behind him, the words "Total Drama News" were shown on a blue wall.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a Total Drama News special report," Tyler said. A small screen popped up next to him. "We take you live to BlizzardOfOzz, who has an important announcement."

BlizzardOfOzz appeared on the screen, surrounded by glaring lawyers. He sighed, and began to speak. "This fanfiction in no way condones nor approves of the actions of the mafia or any other form of organized crime," he said woodenly, and you could see his eyes moving left and right, like he was reading a teleprompter. He sighed again and turned to glare at the lawyers. "There, I said it! Now get off my back!"

"Thank you, Blizzard," Tyler said, the screen disappearing. "Coming up, have they finally unfroze Walt Disney's brain? A recent investigation reveals that, no, they have not. Details at eleven."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

(1) **Translation; "Ugh, of all the people in Canada, why did _you_ have to adopt me?! Go to hell, mother**(Bleep!)**er!"

**(2) **Traslation; "Somebody kill me."

Most of you seem to think that Justin is ???. Is he? Not telling! ;) Next chapter, the two families bring Empire City to it's knees. Who will succeed, and who will fail miserably? Find out next time!

-BlizzardOfOzz


	5. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!**

Chapter 5 has landed! Time for violence, peril, and spoony bards!

* * *

**Day 2, Part 2: An Offer You Can't Refuse**

**In the virtual world, in the Luigi Family's warehouse...  
**

"Alright, listen up people," Duncan said, climbing up onto the table. "This is _my _element, so I'm gonna be in charge. Any objections?" A few people opened their mouths, but Duncan cut them off. "Good! Now, here's the plan. We're gonna pair up into four groups of 2, with one group of three." He scanned over his teammates. "Zeke and Eva, Noah and Heather, Lindsay and Owen, me and Princess will be the groups of two. DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette will be the group of three. We're all gonna go out, rough up some businesses, and get us some cash. Any questions?"

DJ raised a hand. "Um, are we gonna have to beat the shop people up?" He asked.

"...Yes... That's kinda the point of this challenge," Duncan replied, giving the gentle giant a "No duh, Sherlock" look. DJ, Geoff and Bridgette exchanged nervous looks.

"Yeah, I can't do that," DJ said, shaking his head 'no'.

"Me neither," Geoff and Bridgette said together.

"Say what now?" Duncan asked, arching part of his unibrow.

"I can't hurt another living thing, virtual or not," DJ said, Bridgette and Geoff nodding in agreement.

"Dude, what are you talking about?! You killed like 100 zombies during the last challenge!"

"Only 'cause they were trying to eat my brains!"

Growling, Duncan lept off the table, getting in the faces of the three who refused to fight. "Listen up, you big chickens!" He yelled angrily, startling the three. "The other team's already lost one of their members, so they're gonna be working extra hard to win today. We need all the help we can get, so you three need to man up! Got it?!"

Geoff, Bridgette and DJ shrunk back in shock and fear.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Duncan**: (shrugs) What, someone had to take charge. Who else was gonna lead us, Noah? The dude's about as tough as a pillow!

**Geoff**: (crosses his arms) Harshness, Duncan man.

**Bridgette**: (puts her hands on her hips) Not cool, Duncan.

**DJ**: (is in the fetal position, blubbering like a baby) Boo hoo hoo hoo!

* * *

Duncan noticed their expressions, and sighed. "Fine, you spineless jellyfish. You three can collect money from the shops we already control. But I want everyone else to go out and crack some skulls. We'll meet back here in two hours. Let's go, people!"

* * *

**Outside the Mario Family's warehouse...**

The doors to the warehouse swung open, and the members of the Mario Family swaggered outside. Directly in front of them were two red pickup trucks, and a road that led across a bridge into town.

The ten teenagers split into two teams, each walking over to a truck. Izzy, Beth, Gwen, Trent and LeShawna went to one, and Cody, Justin, Katie, Sadie and Harold took the other.

"Okay, everyone remember the plan?" Cody asked as they start to pile into the trucks.

"Your team takes the east side of town to get money, we take the west," Izzy said with a nod. She then grinned evilly. "And if we see anyone from the other team..." she didn't say anything else. She just punched her palm and cackled maniacally.

"Alright guys," Cody said, started the truck. "Let's do this."

The two trucks drove across the bridge into town.

* * *

**With Heather and Noah...**

The queen bee and egghead walked into a bar on the south side of town, controlled by neither the Luigi or Mario Family. It was small and empty, save for a middle-aged man behind the counter, polishing a glass. There was a radio in the corner, and a cash register on the counter.

"So..." Heather began, unsure of what to do. "How exactly are we gonna do this?"

"Just leave it to me," Noah said, taking a seat on a bar stool in front of the counter. When the bartender noticed him, he smiled.

"What can I get for you, sir?" He asked.

"Just a glass of water, uh..." Noah leaned up to read the bartender's name tag. "...Bernie."

"Coming up," Bernie said, turning to the sink and filling it with tap water. He turned back and set the glass in front of Noah.

"Thanks," Noah said calmly as he took a drink. It was virtual water, so nothing was actually going into his mouth, but he drank anyways. He pulled the glass away from his lips and looked around. "Nice place you got here, Bernie."

"Thanks. This place is my pride and joy."

"It'd be a shame if something bad happened to it."

Bernie's smile faded, replaced by a scowl. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying," the egghead paused and took another drink. "There's a lot of people out there who'd wanna see this place go up in flames, just so they can get their sick kicks."

"... Really now?"

"Really. What you need is protection."

"Protection?"

"Yep. Here's the deal; you pay me some protection money, and in exchange, me and my... Uh, 'friends' will make sure it stays safe from harm." Another pause and another drink. "Whadda ya say?"

In response, Bernie reached over the counter and grabbed Noah by the shirt collar. "I say," he snarled. "That you better get the hell out of here before I knock that big head of yours right off your shoulders! Capiche?!"

"Okay, okay!" Noah said, putting up his hands in defense. "You win. I'll leave you alone."

"What?!" Heather gasped, looking mad. "Noah!"

The egghead raised a hand, signaling her to be quiet. Bernie set him down, and Noah picked up his water. "I'll leave right after I finish my drink." The bartender continued to glare as Noah took a final sip of water. "Refreshing," he said, looking at the glass.

**CRASH!**

Noah smashed the glass over Ernie's head, shattering it into a hundred tiny little pieces. Bernie screamed and his hands flew to his head. Noah seized this opportunity and socked Bernie in the gut. The bartender doubled over, and Noah grabbed the back of his head.

"Where's my money, man?!" Noah asked/screamed, slamming Bernie's head onto the counter. "Where's my money, Huh?! You better give me my money, man!"

"Okay, okay!" Bernie screamed, waving his arms frantically. His head still mashed against the counter, he reached over to the cash register, opened it, and pulled out a handful of bills. "Here, take it!"

"Thank you," Noah said, his voice calm again. He took the bills and released Bernie, who was now sobbing. Counting the money, he walked back over to Heather, who still stood in the doorway, mouth agape in shock. "Told you to leave it to me."

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Game Recordings**

**Noah**: (smirks and crosses his arms) Hail to the Noah, baby.

* * *

**With Owen and Lindsay...**

The large teen and blond bombshell entered a neutral diner. There were a few people inside, enjoy breakfast. A man stood behind the counter, frying eggs and flipping pancakes.

"So, how do we do this, Oscar?" Lindsay asked the larger teen, who shrugged.

"I guess we just wing it," Owen said, walking over to the counter. "Um... Hey you!" Owen said to the chef, trying to sound and look intimidating. "You better pay us protection money or... Or else!"

"No," the chef said, not even turning to face Owen. Owen intimidating look disappeared.

"Okay," he said, looking down. He walked back over to Lindsay and shrugged. "Well, I'm out of ideas."

"Let me try something," Lindsay said, walking over to the counter. "Excuse me! Mr. Chef person?"

The chef turned around this time, and saw Lindsay staring at him, her eyes widened and wet, her lips curled into a pout. She gave a small whimper, and the chef broke down sobbing. "Okay, okay, I give!" He reached over to the cash register, opened it, and pulled out a couple of bills. "Here, take them! Just please, stop with the face!"

"Thanks you!" Lindsay said cheerfully, her face returning to normal. She returned to Owen, who looked as stunned as Heather.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Post Gam- Wait, I am I still saying that?**

**Lindsay**: (she giggles and winks at the camera) "The Look". Every girl's secret weapon that no one man and few women are immune to. (she giggles again) **(1)**

**

* * *

**

**With Ezekiel and Eva...**

Ezekiel ran out the door, slamming it behind him. He collapsed to the sidewalk, wide-eyed and panting. Inside the diner, there were sounds of crashes (glasses breaking), cracks (tables and chairs breaking), screams of terror (people being thrown into the air), thuds (those same people painfully hitting the floor), and roars (Eva). After a few minutes of this, things became quiet. Eva walked out, counting the money in her hands.

"Too easy," she said with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Yikes, Eva!**

**Ezekiel**: Man, I am _so _glad Eva and I are on good terms now. If she still hated me, she'd probably break me in half, eh. (he gulps)

**Eva**: (crosses her arms and smiles) It's like they say; you can never have too much violence. Who says that? Me, that's who.

* * *

**With Courtney and Duncan...**

"Nice going, you ogre!" Courtney screeched from the passenger seat of the getaway car (which Duncan had jacked). She looked back at the pursuing police cars and sighed in exasperation. "You already got money from that guy, why'd you have to throw him out the window?!"

"He insulted me, Princess!" Duncan replied, making a sharp turn down the next road.

"How was what he called you an insult?!"

"He called me a spoony bard! Haven't you ever played Final Fantasy IV?" **(2)**

"Uh, just shut up and drive!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam - How dare he call Duncan a spoony bard?!**

**Duncan**: (shrugs) What? I like Final Fantasy. Is that a crime? (he scowls) Does that fact that I'm a criminal mean that I have to play games like Grand Theft Auto and nothing else? I'm very gaming diverse, thank you very much!

**Courtney**: Thankfully, we managed to lose the cops. (she sighs) Ugh, listen to me. "Lose the cops"! I'm sounding like a common thug! (she sighs again) This challenge is so going to hurt my political career.

**Duncan**: (counts off on his fingers) I play Final Fantasy, Rainbow Six, Super Smash Bros., Skate... I can name more!

**Courtney**: (she smiles a little) Still, that car chase _was _pretty... exciting. The high speeds, the sirens blaring... (she stops and scowls) No, wait! I-I didn't mean that! Chris, I _demand _you delete that!

* * *

**With Harold, Cody, Justin, Katie and Sadie...**

Across town, there was another police chase going on. The police were pursuing Harold, Cody, Justin, Katie, and Sadie, where making their getaway in one of the Mario Family's pickup trucks.

"Nice going, Harold!" Justin screamed from the back compartment as Katie and Sadie clung to Justin out of fear (or just to cling to him, who knows with those two?). "We already got the money, why'd you have to throw that guy off the roof?!"

"He called me a spoony bard!" Harold said from the driver's seat, making a sharp turn.

"You _never _call a gamer a spoony bard!" Cody said sitting in the passenger seat.

"What does 'spoony bard' even mean?!" Justin asked/screamed.

Harold and Cody however, had stopped paying attention to Justin. Up ahead of them was a police blockade, but that's not what they were focused on. They were focused on another pickup truck parked on the sidewalk next to the blockade, the back part open and resting on the ground, creating a ramp. The two nerds grinned at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harold asked Cody.

"Oh yeah," was Cody's reply.

"What?" Justin asked, he and the wonder twins peeking over the roof. They saw the ramp and paled. "Oh no. No no no no no NO!"

But the "No's" fell on deaf ears. Harold stepped on the gas, turned onto the sidewalk, and hit the makeshift ramp, sending the truck flying through the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Justin, Katie and Sadie screamed.

"YEEE-HAAAAAW!" Cody and Harold cheered. As the truck soared, the screen froze.

"Now, they say them Mario teens screamed so loud, they nearly broke the sound barrier," Jacob narrated with a southern accent, then added grudgingly; "Lord knows they nearly blew out _my _eardrums."

"Hey!" Chris's voice was heard. "No interrupting the challenge for comedy!" **(3)**

The screen unfroze. The Mario's truck hit the pavement and sped off, while the police crashed into their own blockade.

**

* * *

**

**With Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Izzy and Beth...**

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Beth, Gwen, Trent, and LeShawna flinched when they heard a scream of terror. The four had come across an enemy shop, and Izzy had volunteered to go in. A few seconds after the redhead skipped in, they heard that horrible scream. A few seconds later. Izzy came out, holding a large wad of cash.

"That'll teach you to mess with Izzy, you spoony bard!" Izzy yelled back, before she slammed the door. "C'mon guys, let's go find more people to beat up!" The redhead turned and skipped down the sidewalk, leaving her teammates very confused.

"... What's a spoony bard?" Beth finally asked. Her friends could only shrug.

* * *

**Later, inside the Luigi Family warehouse...**

Two hours later, the Luigi Family was back in their warehouse, counting their spoils.

"Seven-hundred seven-eight, five-hundred sixty-nine..." Duncan said as he finished counting the money. "Seven-hundred and seventy bucks! Perfect! Warm up the trucks, guys! We're going shopping!"

* * *

**In a gun store in the center of Empire City...**

The Luigi Family walked into the gun shop, finally having made enough money to afford weapons. The man behind the counter smiled at them.

"Welcome to Ammu-Nation, the gun shop for true Canadians," the shopkeeper said. "So, what can I get for you? I've got tommy guns, shotguns, pistols, revolvers..."

Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out a large wad of cash. "Just give us one of everything," he said.

"Coming right up," the shopkeeper said, taking the money. He turned around and began taking firearms off the shelf. "What do you guys need that many guns for?"

"We're gonna fight the Mario Family," Lindsay said with her usual blank smile.

"Lindsay!" The rest of her team yelled at her, startling the bombshell.

"What?"

"You weren't suppose to tell him that!" Eva said.

"Well, he was the one who asked!"

"Wait wait wait," the shopkeeper asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow. "The crime family? The ones who always wear red suits?"

"That's them," Geoff said with a nod. "Why?"

The shopkeeper pointed out the window. " 'Cause that's them in the gun shop across the street."

The Luigi Family turned and look out the window. Across the street, in another gun shop, were all ten members of the Mario Family, buying firearms of their own. Across the street, the Mario Family turned and saw the Luigi Family.

The two groups stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, Duncan grabbed a tommy gun and pointed in at the enemy team.

"ATTACK!"

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

(1) **Lindsay speaks the truth. My girlfriend uses it on me _all the time_! And if you'd watch the episode of TDA where Trent is kicked off, you'll notice that Beth uses "The Look" on Gwen.

**(2) **Google Final Fantasy IV if you don't get that running gag.

**(3) **Watch an episode of _The Dukes of Hazard _if you don't get _that _gag.

I've finally finished chapter 5! Next time, we'll see the epic battle between the two crime families, an alliance formed, and the second loser of TDI: Get Your Game On!

-BlizzardOfOzz


	6. Sleepin' With the Fishes

**Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!**

Chapter 6, it is time for! Time for the epic battle, ??? to get an ally, and the second dramatic marshmallow ceremony!

* * *

**Day 2, Part 3: Sleepin' With the Fishes  
**

**In the virtual world...**

Duncan pulled the tommy gun's trigger, firing a storm of bullets at the Mario Family, shattering the windows of both shops into thousands of pieces. The red-clad Marios screamed and ducked down, no one being hit. On the floor, Harold grabbed a tommy gun of his own, and jumped up, spraying the enemy with bullets. Now the Luigi family had to duck, none of them being hit.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Duncan asked, blind-firing from behind cover. "Grad some guns and pump them full of lead!"

The other members of the Luigi Family grabbed weapons of their own and opened fire. Well, except for Lindsay, who grabbed a shotgun, stared at it, then got up and walked over to Duncan.

"Um, Donovan?" She asked. "Which end to I point at them?"

The bombshell was hit by a round of gunfire and disappeared.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - You point the hole at them, Lindsay**

**Duncan**: (face-palms)

**Noah**: Typical.

**Heather**: Somehow, I wasn't surprised when that happened.

**Chris Jr**: (meowing with English subtitles) I'm going to rant about Chris. The dude is so **(Bleep!)**ing hard to live with! You know he spends an hour every morning hogging the bathroom, just so he can fix his hair?! Normally I don't mind, but he _locks _himself in the bathroom when he does, and my litter box is in there! This morning, I was scratching on the door like hell, screaming "Why is the bathroom door locked, Chris?! I've gotta take a dump!". (he smiles a sly cat smile) Don't worry, I got him back when I peed in his cappuccino.

**Chris**: (drinks from a styrofoam cup, then frowns) Huh, that's weird. My cappuccino tastes fun- (he gags, then vomits on the floor)

* * *

The score now even, the two families continued to exchange gunfire. Out of ammo, Duncan dove behind the counter - and found DJ, curled up in the fetal position, his hands protectively over his head.

"Dude!" Duncan said, startling DJ. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," DJ replied with a whimper.

"I can see that! I meant why are you hiding?"

"I'm scared!"

Duncan growled and grabbed DJ's shirt collar. "Dammit, what did I say earlier?! If we're gonna win this challenge, you need to man up!" He grabbed a pistol and shoved it into DJ's hands. "Here. Take this, get to the roof, and shoot them from above. Now!"

The gentle giant gulped, and made his way to the door that led to the roof.

Outside, a couple of cop cars pulled up in between the two stores. The cops tried to get out, but were quickley gunned down by the hail of gunfire.

Inside the store that housed the Mario Family, Harold grinned when he saw the cars. "Perfect! Now we've got cover," he said, before turning to his teammates. "Okay, here's the plan. Cody, LeShawna and I will make our way to the roof, and fire at our enemies from above. The rest of you will move out and position yourselfs behind-"

"BORING!" Izzy screamed, jumping out the broken window, guns blazing.

"Aw, hell," Harold face-palmed. He sighed. "Screw it, let's just charge 'em!"

With battle cries, the nine other Mario teens charged outside, taking cover behind the police cars. As the two teams continued to exchange gunfire, Owen, Zeke, and Trent were all struck down. Then, about ten minutes into the fight, a bullet hit Heather in the shoulder. When the queen bee screamed and fell backwards, her gun accidentally discharged and broke a light bulb. The sparks from said light bulb rained down on the store... And lit a box of ammunition on fire. The Luigis froze when they saw the fire.

"Oh..." Eva said.

"... Crap," Duncan finished.

Outside, the Marios were confused when their enemies had stopped shooting them. They were even more confused when their enemies dropped their weapons and came running out of the store, screaming their lungs off.

"HIT THE DECK!" Geoff screamed, dropping to the ground.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

The fire had reached the ammo, and bullets went flying everywhere. The Marios screamed and ducked down.

"Anyone seen DJ?" Bridgette asked as she lay on the ground, bullets whizzing by overhead.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**Thud!**

DJ fell from the sky, landing on Heather. The queen bee's arm, the only part sticking out from underneath DJ, disappeared, signaling that the she was dead.

"I fell off the roof," DJ said with a groan.

Finally, the bullets stopped flying. Cautiously, Noah got up and looked around. All of his surviving teammates were still there. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Bridgette said, she and her teammates slowly getting up. "Everyone still alive?"

"I think s-" Before Noah could finish, Izzy jumped onto the hood of a police car and shot him with a pistol. The egghead gasped and fell face-first to the pavement, and disappeared.

"That's for the last challenge, Sweatervest!" Izzy said with her usual insane grin. She noticed the rest of the Luigis and grinned wider. The Luigis screamed and ran for it as the psychotic redhead opened fire.

"Now what do we do?!" DJ asked as the rest of the Marios started shooting.

"You still got that pistol?" Duncan asked him. DJ nodded and held up the weapon. "Give it to me, I've got an idea!" The punk took the gun and flinched as a bullet skimmed the top of his mohawk. "Dammit, not again!"

At an intersection up ahead, a man driving along in his car stopped at a stop sign. The man tapped on the steering wheel and started to sing to himself; "_I wish I was a mole in the ground_, y_es, I wish I was a mole in the ground_-"

"GET OUT OF THE **(Bleep!)**ING CAR!!" Duncan screamed, pointing the pistol at the poor man, who screamed in terror. "GET OUT! OUT, I SAID GET OUT OF THE MOTHER**(Bleep!)**ING CAR, MAN!!" Duncan ripped the car door open, punched the man in the face, and threw him onto the pavement. "Mother**(Bleep!)**er!"

The rest of his team stared at him, shocked by what they were seeing.

"Um, has Duncan done this before?" DJ asked.

"Well, he _has _been to juvie..." Bridgette responded.

A bullet knocked the hat off Geoff's head, and he screamed. Quickly remembering their situation, the Luigis piled into the car and sped off, DJ behind the wheel.

"Back to the trucks!" Cody said. The Marios piled into one of their trucks and drove off after the Luigis.

The car chase continued through the streets of empire, the Mario Family firing round after round at the Luigis. Duncan occasionally poked his head out to shoot back, but was only able to kill Justin before he ran out of bullets. Cursing, the punk threw the pistol at the red truck, which did nothing to slow it down.

"What do we do now?" DJ asked, making a sharp turn. They were now driving alongside a river. Still cursing, Duncan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, I have an idea," he said. "First, we gotta lose the Marios. When we lose 'em, we'll go back to the gun store-"

"BUNNY!" Bridgette suddenly screamed, pointing directly in front of them. Up ahead, a rabbit had wandered onto the road, and stared at the oncoming car, like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

Being the animal lover that he is, DJ sharply swerved to avoid the bunny rabbit. Unfortunately, he swerved the wrong way, and the car flew off the road and into the river, sinking in seconds. The Marios stopped and stared at the river. No one resurfaced.

A loud 'BEEP!' was heard, followed by Chris's voice. "Game over! All the members of the Luigi Family have died, which makes the Mario Family the winner!"

The campers slowly disappeared, and then the entire city...

* * *

**In the real world...**

All the surviving campers removed their gear and exited their pods. Team Mario cheered while Team Luigi sulked.

"Well done, Mario Family," Chris said in his Italian accent as he stroked Chris Jr. "Don Vito Corleone would be proud **(1)**. As for the Luigi Family, you should all be ashamed at your pitiful performance."

It was then that a very pissed-off Duncan stomped up to DJ.

"Dude, what the hell happened back their?!" Duncan asked/screamed, making DJ reel back in fright.

"I-I didn't wanna hit the bunny..." DJ said timidly, close to tears.

"IT WAS JUST A **(Bleep!)**IN' RABBIT!! IT WASN'T EVEN REAL!!"

Chris whistled sharply, getting everyone's attention. "Enough! Team Mario, your reward for victory is a meal, prepared for you by our five star chefs at Playa Des Losers. As for you, Team Luigi, you must now decide which one of you will be sleeping with the fishes tonight."

* * *

**Later in the day...**

Owen was scarfing down a submarine sandwich when he was approached by Heather. He stopped and scowled when he saw her.

"Um, hey Owen," Heather said, trying to sound friendly. "Listen, I was wondering if we could talk about the voting ceremony..." she stopped when Owen got up and walked away, his arms crossed and nose upturned. Heather growled, but then tried to look friendly when Ezekiel walked by. "Hey Zeke, could I talk to you about..." Zeke walked right past her, not even sparring a passing glance. Heather growled again, but put on a happy face again when she saw Eva. "Hey Eva, could-"

"**(Bleep!) **you, bitch," Eva said as she walked by. Heather growled again and leaned up against a tree with a sigh.

"This is bad," she rubbed her temples. "If I don't do something, I'm gonna be kicked off for sure. I need a plan..."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a person said, walking up to Heather. She frowned deeper when she saw them.

"What do _you _want?"

"I couldn't help overhearing that you had a problem. Something about being voted off tonight..."

"What of it?"

"I was just wondering if you'd be interested in making... A deal, so to speak."

"What kind of deal?"

"Look, I'm not going to mince words, Heather. No one likes you. Since everyone knows the real you, you can't manipulate people like last season. _I_, on the other hand, have done nothing of the sort. The campers trust me, which means I can bend and twist them to however I see fit."

"So, what's this deal you're offering?"

"Simple. You form an alliance and vote with me. In exchange, I'll keep you safe from elimination," a hand was extended. "What do you say?"

Heather was silent for a while. Then, slowly, she connected her hand with the other person and shook. "You've got a deal."

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Does this mean Heather's going to stay?!**

**Heather**: At first, I was sure if I could trust them with something as critical as keeping me from being voted off. But, I decided that this was my best chance of staying in the game. And besides... (she smirks) I can always betray them later.

**???**: It was surprisingly easy to convince enough people not to vote for Heather. Apparently, a certain someone's actions in today's challenge made him very unpopular with his teammates...

* * *

**At the bonfire...**

The sun had gone down, the bonfire burning brightly. Team Luigi sat on the stumps, Team Mario watching from the sidelines. Chris stood by his stump, ten marshmallows on his tray.

"Campers," Chris said. "It is time for Team Luigi to send one of their friends home. I have on this tray, ten marshmallows. Whoever does not receive one must take a walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave... FOREVER!"

A number of people glared at one another. Gwen, LeShawna, Beth, and Lindsay all glared at Heather (who glared back), Duncan glared at DJ (who had Bunny with him for moral support), and Courtney glared at Harold (just to glare at him).

"Courtney, Noah, and Lindsay are safe." The three took a marshmallow, Courtney giving Duncan a smile for good luck.

"Owen, Geoff, and Bridgette are also safe." The three took their treats, Owen scarfing his down in a second.

Chris was quiet for a minute before he announced two more names.

"Eva and Ezekiel." The two cheered and exchanged a high five, after which Ezekiel cried out in pain and clutched that hand. Despite the pain, he was smiling as he took a marshmallow, happy to get his first.

Chris was silent again, looking over the last three campers. "... Heather."

The queen bee smirked as she took her marshmallow, ignoring the boos and cries of "WHAT?!" that came from the others.

Chris grinned at the last two; Duncan and DJ. "There's just you two left. But only one marshmallow. And tonight, that marshmallow goes to..."

DJ whimpered and held Bunny close, who nuzzled him for comfort. Duncan crossed his arms and glared at the last fluffy treat. Courtney looked ready to tear her hair out from the anticipation.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... DJ."

DJ sighed as the he got up and took his marshmallow.

"What?!" Courtney cried out.

"What?!" Duncan also cried out, looking very surprised. "I'm out already?!"

" 'Fraid so, Duncan my man," Chris said with his famous evil grin. "The Boat of Losers awaits, my friend."

Duncan growled and kicked the ground. "**(Bleep!)**! Oh, **(Bleep!) (Bleep!) **mother**(Bleep!)**in' **(Bleep!) (Bleep!) (Bleep!)**..."

* * *

After several minutes of intense cursing, Duncan stormed onto the Boat of Losers. On the dock, the rest of the campers had gathered to see the punk off. In the very front of the group was Courtney, who looked close to tears.

"Goodbye, Duncan!" She yelled, waving at her still angry boyfriend. "I promise I'll win this contest for you!"

But Duncan was too pissed to show any emotion, so he simply waved back, and turned around angrily, still cursing under his breath. When the boat was out of sight, a few tears leaked from Courtney's eyes.

"How did this happen...?" She asked no one in particular. A look of realization crossed her face. She turned back to face the other campers, her sorrow turning to rage. "You..." she pointed at a Harold. "It was you! You did this, didn't you?!"

"What?!" Harold asked, shocked. "N-no! I swear, Courtney! I didn't have anything to do wi-"

"LIAR!" The C.I.T. screamed, charging at him. Two people stepped in front of Harold and shoved Courtney away, knocking her onto the dock.

"Back off, Cunt In Training," Jacob snarled, crossing his arms.

"If my man says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it!" LeShawna said, pulling her boyfriend into a protective hug.

Courtney glared at the three, then got up and stomped off. "This isn't over!" She shouted, before she walked off to the cabins. The chaos finally over, the campers dispersed, returning to their respective cabins. Except for two of them.

"Did your plan work?" Heather asked her new ally when everyone else had left.

"Like a charm," they replied, exchanging a knuckle bump with the queen bee.

* * *

**Confessional Cam - How dare you get Duncan kicked off, you twisted (Bleep!)?!**

**???**: My plan couldn't have gone better. Not only was Duncan kicked off, but I managed to further the gap between Courtney and Harold. That's going to make things a whole lot easier for me.

**

* * *

**Tyler is shown, wearing a suit and sitting behind a desk. Behind him, the words "Total Drama News" were shown on a blue wall.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a Total Drama News special report," Tyler said. A small screen popped up next to him. "We take you live to BlizzardOfOzz, with his new segment; 'How does it feel to be a kicked off?'."

BlizzardOfOzz appeared on the screen, standing on the dock at Playa Des Losers. "Thank you, Tyler," Blizzard said, right as the Boat of Losers pulled up, delivering a still-angry Duncan. "Mr. Duncan, how does it feel to be kicked o-" The punk shoved Blizzard into the water as he walked by.

"Thank you, Blizzard," Tyler said, the screen disappearing. "Coming up, is Michael Jackson really dead? An eyewitness claims to have seen the king of pop at a YMCA in Vermont, playing basketball with Elvis and Bigfoot. We've got the exclusive interview tonight at eleven."

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

**Duncan**: I'm voting for DJ. It's all that big pansy's fault that we lost!

**Courtney**: After careful consideration, I've decided that Heather is the biggest threat to me winning.

**DJ**: (his hands are clasped in prayer) Please be Duncan, please be Duncan, please be Duncan...

**Lindsay**: (her hands are clasped in prayer) Please be Heather, please be Heather, please be Heather...

**Bridgette**: Duncan, definably.

**Geoff**: Sorry Duncan, but the way you snapped at us was most uncool.

**Heather**: (she is filing her nails) Duncan.

**Eva**: That bitch Heather is finally going down!

**Ezekiel**: I'm voting for Duncan. I didn't like how he treated us during the challenge, eh.

**Owen**: I don't like mean people, and Duncan and Heather are both major meanies. But, I've decided to pick DJ, since it _is _kind of his fault we lost...

**Noah**: DJ. If he's going to be a big chicken, I definably don't want him around.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Votes-

Duncan: 5

DJ: 3

Heather: 3

Voted Off List - Tyler, Duncan

**(1) **The Godfather himself from the books, movies, and games.

And everyone's favorite punk bites the dust, thanks to Heather and ???. Next time, a special guest star joins the TDI cast, and the campers compete in a truly _extreme _challenge! Or should I say "challenges"?

Later, dudes!

-BlizzardOfOzz


	7. Viva La Bam!

**Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!**

Chapter 7 has arrived! It's time for an _extreme _guest star to appear in Total Drama Island!

* * *

Chris's Narration: Last time on Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On...

The campers were introduced to my fluffy kitty-witty Chris Jr., and competed in a _Godfather _themed challenge. There were car chases, gunfights, and some major ass kicking!

In the end, Team Mario took home the prize. It was technically DJ's fault that team Luigi lost, but thanks to Heather and ???'s new alliance, and the fact that he drove his teammates up the wall, it was bad boy Duncan that was the second to take a ride on the Boat of Losers. Courtney immediately blamed Harold for this, adding a ton of fuel to the fire that is the Courtney/Harold conflict.

What is ??? planning? Will Heather survive another ceremony? Will Courtney kill Harold? Will I find out who ruined my cappuccino during the last challenge?! Find out now on Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!

* * *

**Day 3, Part 1; Viva La Bam! **

The campers were snoozing soundly when they were awakened by the sound of helicopter blades. Grudgingly, they all pulled themselves out of bed and walked outside. Chris was in front of the mess hall with a walkie-talkie. Above him were two helicopters one close to the mess hall and the other farther south, each one holding a quarter-pipe ramp, held up by thick cables.

"Okay, chopper 2, move a little to the east," Chris said into the walkie-talkie. The south copter moved slightly to the left. "Okay, a little _more _to the east." The chopper moved left more. Chris looked at it, then the first chopper, and frowned. "Okay, now move it a little to the west." The chopper started moving to the right. "_Little _more..." The chopper slowly moved more to the right. "Keep going......... STOP!" The chopper quickley stopped. Chris looked at the two air vehicles and grinned. "Perfect! Let 'em rip!"

The cables unhooked, and the ramps came falling down to Earth. Chef walked out of the mess hall, holding a pot of slop.

"Hey Chris, should I add the rat droppings to the breakfast slop or the dead cock... roa.... ches...?" He trailed off when he noticed a rapidly growing shadow beneath his feat. He looked up, and saw one of the quarter-pipes directly above him. The cook dropped his pot, looked at a nearby camera, and held up a tiny sign that said, "Help!"

**CRASH!**

As the dust settled, Chris looked with a grin at the ramps, which formed a half-pipe. The campers however, still looked confused.

"Um, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

Chris turned to the campers, and looked momentarily surprised. "Uh, morning guys! Sorry about the noise, didn't mean to wake you," he said. Chris received twenty angry glares, and his grin returned. "Oh, I ain't foolin' you guys; of course I meant to wake you! To answer Gwen's question, I'm setting up a half pipe!"

"We can see _that_," Heather snapper. "She means 'Why'?"

"So our special guest for the episode can arrive!"

"The guest needs a half pipe to arrive?" Geoff asked, he and everyone else still very confused.

"Yep!" As if on cue, another helicopter, this one jet black with the word "Element" in blocky letters across the side **(1)**, flew into view, it stopped about 20 feet above one of the quarter pipes, and it's side door slid open.

It was then that Chris produced a microphone and said into it; "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please welcome our special celebrity guest for today's episode! Professional skateboarder, radio personality, daredevil, and close friend of mine... the one, the only..."

A man in his late twenties jumped from the copter with a loud "WOOHOO!", a skateboard under his feet. He wore a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a black baseball cap, torn blue jeans and black-and-white sneakers.

"... BAM MARGERA!!"

Bam landed on the quarter pipe, skated across the grass and hit the other pipe, flying into the air. In the air, he did a sick McTwist **(2) **and came back down, skidding to a stop on the grass.

"What's up, little dudes?" Bam asked, doing the devil horns hand sign.

"DUDE!" Geoff was up in Bam's face in a heartbeat. "That was awesome! Oh man, I can't believe I'm talking to _the _Bam Margera! Dude, you are a _legend _back in my home town!" Geoff removed his cowboy hat and produced a marker, from where, one couldn't say. "Will you sign my hat?"

"Always have time for a fan."

As Bam signed the excited Geoff's head wear, the other campers looked at Chris.

"So..." Harold said. "Just taking a wild guess, but does today's challenge involve skateboarding?"

"Right you are, Harold!" Chris said. "I'll explain more after breakfast. Speaking of which," the sadistic host looked around. "Anyone seen Chef?"

There was loud, pained groan. Twenty-two heads turned at once to see a brown, muscular arm sticking out from underneath one of the ramps.

"Whoops..."

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Hey, "Cam" rhymes with "Bam"!**

**Chef**: (is in a full-body cast) I am gonna kill Chris...

**Bam**: For those of you wondering, _yes_, I am a real person, not an OC. And if you're wondering how me and Chris know each other; we went to high school together. (he grins) We were always pulling pranks, nonstop! I remember we... (he starts counting off on his fingers) Put glue on my English teacher's chair, stole the principal's toupee and ran it up the flag pole, pissed in the swimming pool, mooned the cheerleaders, put worms in the lunchroom's spaghetti... And this was all during our first month as freshman!

**Geoff**: (he is hyperventilating, staring at his signed hat) Omigosh, I can't believe I got my hat signed by Bam Margera! (he hugs the hat and squeals, much louder than Katie and Sadie combined)

**Chris**: Since Chef is currently, uh... "Indisposed" right now, I've decided to let my nephew cook for the campers!

* * *

After getting Chef some medical attention, the twenty campers entered the mess hall. Jacob was behind the counter, wearing a chef's hat and a "Kiss the Cook" apron. Chris Jr. was perched on his shoulder.

"Morning, guys!" Jacob said, looking over his shoulder at the campers. He held up a frying pan, which had a thin pancake in it. "Hope you guys are hungry, 'cause I made Swedish pancakes for everyone! They're like regular pancakes, only thinner and better tasting!"

He turned back to the oven, and flipped the pancake, sending it flying through the air. "Catch!"

**Splat!**

"AAAHHH!" Ezekiel screamed in pain; the piping hot pancake had landed on his face. "Hot! HOOOT!" He ran around screaming, desperately clawing at the breakfast food, trying to peel it off his face. "Hot hot hot hot hot hot...!"

"Oh, for the love of," Eva groaned. "Come here!" She grabbed Zeke as he ran by, and shoved his face into a pitcher of milk. She held his head in the cold liquid for a second, then let him come back up.

"Ahh..." Zeke sighed in relief, the pancake no longer burning his face. "Thanks, Eva.

"Whatever."

* * *

After the campers ate breakfast (which was actually edible, for once) and treated Zeke's face burns, Chris turned on the VRC 8000. The twenty campers entered their pods, and were surprised to see Bam and Jacob entered their own pods. But they didn't have time to ask why. The pods activated, and the screen flickered to life...

* * *

**In the virtual world...**

The twenty campers found themselves in a warehouse, all of them holding skateboards. Bam and Jacob stood in front of them, holding skateboards of their own. Behind them were two steep concrete ramps.

"Welcome to your second challenge here on Total Drama Island: Get Your Game On!" Jacob and Bam said together.

"If you're wondering why we came into the game with you," Jacob said. "We're going to be helping you with the game."

"And today," Bam added. "That game is _Tony Hawk's Underground 2_, or THUG 2 for short!"

"The _Tony Hawk _franchise got it's start in 1999 with the release of _Tony Hawk's Pro Skater._"

"Since the game's release, Neversoft has released eight more _Tony Hawk_ games in the series, with a tenth in production."

"And Bam here," Jacob jerked a thumb over at the daredevil skater. "Has been a member of the Tony Hawk game family since _Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3_."

"But since everyone says THUG 2 is the best of all nine games, we chosen it for your challenge today."

"And here's how it's going to work; we're going to visit six locations around the world. I'll be the captain for Team Mario, and Bam will lead Team Luigi. In each area, each player will be given a challenge to complete. You complete, you earn a point for your team and get to move on to the next level. Fail, and you'll be ejected from the game."

"The team with the most points at the end of the sixth level wins. Anyone from the losing team who made to the sixth level and finished their challenge wins immunity. But if all the members of one team are eliminated before level six, that team automatically loses, and no one will be safe from being kicked off!"

"But before we officially start the challenge, since most of you probably haven't played this game before, we're going to do some training here in this warehouse."

The two dropped their boards and hopped on them. "And your first part of your training," Bam and Jacob said in unison. "My team, follow me!" The two skated down the ramps, Jacob going down the right one, Bam the left. The campers slowly approached the ramps. They were very steep, probably 50 feet high and 70 feet long. It was a rather intimidating sight.

"So..." Trent said, looking nervous. "Who's first?"

Before anyone could decide, Harold went flying down the ramp, throwing his arms in the air and whooping. He made it to the bottom, no problem.

Cody went next, screaming joyously. He too made it down with no problem.

Noah skated down the ramp with a calm smirk, his hands casually behind his back.

LeShawna went down, flailing her arms as she tried to stay balanced. She made it down without falling. It was the same with Gwen, DJ, Courtney, Beth, and Heather.

Trent skated roughly three feet before he lost his footing, rolling the rest of the way down. Zeke made it roughly _one_ foot before he went tumbling down the ramp.

Eva skated down smoothly, but didn't know how to stop, and slammed right into Zeke, falling on top of him.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Zeke asked, looking dazed. He shook his head, and looked up at the fitness buff. "Oh, hey Eva."

Eva quickley got up, turning away from the others, so no one would notice the slight blush on her cheeks. Zeke was confused by this. "Was it something I said?"

Katie and Sadie went down hand-in-hand. They made it down, but like Eva, they couldn't stop, and clotheslined Heather **(3)**.

"Um, I don't know about this..." Bridgette said nervously. "I mean, I'm clumsy enough on land..."

"Relax, Bridgette," Geoff said, patting his girlfriend's shoulder. "It's just like surfing, but on a board with wheels! And on a wave made of hard cement!"

Bridgette gulped, and skated down the ramp, screaming. Amazingly, she didn't bail, and came to a safe stop.

"I... I did it..." Bridgette said, astonished. Her astonishment turned to happiness. "I actually did it!"

"Right on, Bridge!" Geoff said, skating down the ramp, whooping and hollering.

Lindsay looked at her board, looking confused. "So, where do I plug it in?" She asked, to which several people face-palmed.

Justin went down gracefully, his hair blowing in the wind, and without a shirt, for some reason.

Izzy went down, backwards, balancing on her head, quoting the movie "The Shawshank Redemption".

Owen tried to hop in his board, but it snapped in half under his massive girth. "Whoops," he chuckled nervously. "Sorry..."

* * *

**Confessional Cam - Gnarly, dudes!**

**Jacob**: Wow, my team sucks...

**Bam**: Wow, my team sucks...

**Chris**: Since it would take far too long to show the entire training session, we're gonna do a little fast-forwarding, and show just the good parts!

* * *

Jacob pointed to a ramp. "Let's see you guys get some air and do a trick."

Cody made the jump, pulling of a 180 kickflip.

Bam pointed to a long rail. "Grind this rail!"

Zeke jumped up and tried to grind, but he lost his footing. The board slipped out from underneath him, and he fell down, hitting the rail with this crotch. Every male and a few females winced at this.

Jacob pointed to a railing, high above a quarter pipe. "Do a lip trick on that railing."

Heather tried to hit the rail, but lost her board in mid-air. Flailing her arms, she grabbed onto the railing, and was suspended in mid-air. "Um, can someone help me?" She asked. Everyone walked away. "Guys? Seriously, I need some help here!"

Bam pointed to a quarter pipe. "Do a barrel roll!"

Trent hit the ramp and did a barrel roll in the air. But he overshot the ramp, and hit the concrete with a painful 'thud'.

Jacob skated in a half-pipe. "Get some air..." he said, hitting a ramp. He did a fingerflip. "And show me what you got!"

Bridgette flew into the air, screaming in joy. She did a 360 benihana and landed safely.

Finally, their training had finished.

"Wow, dude," Jacob remarked to Bam. "Your team sucks!"

"Your team sucks more!" Bam shot back.

Gwen and Courtney tried to hit the same ramp, and collided in mid-air. Bam and Jacob blanched.

"Oh, who are we kidding? Both our team are just awful."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

(1) **Team Element is the company Bam Margera skates for.

**(2) **I suggest you have a skateboard dictionary handy, because you're going to see a lot of skateboarding tricks and not a lot of descriptions.

**(3) **For those not familiar with fighting, to "clothesline" someone is to hold your arm out, and then slam your arm into someone. So when Katie and Sadie accidentally (or purposely, if you wish) clotheslined Heather, their joined arms slammed into her.

See you later! Next chapter, we visit the first three locations in THUG 2, and we'll see some truly ridiculous stunts and dares!

Laterz!

-BlizzardOfOzz


End file.
